Clocks
by EclipsedPlanet2
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are stuck together at the Order Headquarters. Will they find friendship? Something more? This story has been rewritten and continued as "Something to Believe" Please check it out!
1. Prisoners

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter One: Prisoners

* * *

Ginny Weasley was sitting in her new room, silently watching the rain pound against her window. She could still hear heated voices downstairs. 

"There's no way Malfoy can stay here."

"I don't trust him one bit. He shouldn't be trusted!"

"We've trusted Death Eaters before, and look what's happened there!"

"Leave Snape out of this - that was a different situation entirely - "

"DON'T YOU DARE DEFEND SNAPE!"

"But what about Malfoy?"

"What else is he supposed to do?"

She idly wondered if they were talking like this in front of Malfoy or if they had the decency to send him to the parlor first.

* * *

When she first opened her eyes to the blinding morning sunshine, she distinctly heard birds chirping in the distance. She knew instantly that it was strange the house should be so quiet. She stretched slowly, trying to make out the sounds of her mother in the kitchen, or of someone thumping up the stairs. 

Absolute silence.

She rolled out of bed slowly, pulling on her dressing gown and putting on her bed slippers. She stood slowly and stretched again. She knew she wouldn't be properly functioning until she got a cup of tea.

She yawned loudly as she inched down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the door and opened her mouth to mutter to her mum for a cup of tea --

Instead of her mother, she found Draco Malfoy. He was sitting alone at the empty table. He was dressed in pajamas, wrapped in a luxurious dressing robe. Hisn blond hair was ruffled. His face was in his hands.

He looked up at her with tired eyes.

She stared at him blankly.

"Want some breakfast?" she asked in a quiet voice, afraid of disrupting the silence which loomed like a spell over the house.

"Yes, please."

* * *

Ginny stood at the sink, washing up the dishes from breakfast. She heard Malfoy leave. She wondered if she were alone in the house with him. Where was her mother? Where was Hermione? 

She turned off the tap and could hear people entering the house, by the sounds of it, her mother and Tonks.

She went up to meet them.

* * *

She sat in the study, idly trying to concentrate on the book in her lap. The fireplace was roaring next to her armchair. Her hair was still damp from a bath. Bits of her conversation with her mother kept running through her mind.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione have left on some sort of mission. And nobody knows where they are."

"You're not to leave the house, under any circumstances, Ginny."

"And Malfoy - dear, you're not to let him leave either."

"What am I," she had asked, "His bloody warden?"

She wasn't a warden, she was a prisoner, too.

* * *

It was another quiet morning. She knew it from the moment she heard those distant birds chirping. 

She found herself at the door of the kitchen once again, opening the door to find Draco Malfoy sitting at the table. His ruffled hair. His thick, silk dressing robe. His face in his hands.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

* * *


	2. Locket

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Two: Locket

* * *

As Ginny tipped sausages onto Draco Malfoy's plate, she glanced at his face. It was blank, staring forward at nothing. It was like he barely registered her presence. Or existence. 

She put the pan in the sink. She sat at the table, directly across from Malfoy, and nursed her cup of tea. She glanced up at him, watching him daintily eat his food.

"What plans for today?" she asked him. She sipped from her cup, keeping her gaze focused on his pale face.

"What do you care?"

She lowered her eyes thoughtfully to the table, refraining from retorting sarcastically. The rest of breakfast passed in silence. He finished his food and walked out of the room without a backwards glance or a 'thank you.'

Ginny looked into her teacup. It was still half full.

* * *

After a long bath, Ginny settled herself in the study once again, a book open in her lap. 

The house was silent.

Instead of seeing the words on the page, she was wondering what Malfoy was doing. Was he still shut up in his room? Would anyone else be coming around to the house today? Her parents? Tonks? Anyone?

How long was she supposed to endure this exile?

She sighed, focusing her eyes on the book, trying to make out the words... what was this nonsense? She looked at the cover of the book - _Ancient Arte of Fyre Spells._ Fyre. Fire. It wasn't making much sense to her, so she set it aside. There wasn't a decent book in the house. She had her schoolbooks, but she was craving for something different, like a novel. Maybe she'd ask Tonks for one to borrow sometime.

She stood and went to the window. The day was slowly becoming cloudy. But the birds were still chirping.

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny!" 

She stirred from her sleep. Someone was calling her name. She rolled off the sofa in the study.

"Ginny? Where are you?" She heard Hermione's voice calling from the foyer.

"I'm here, Hermione. What are you doing here?" Ginny met her on the stairs and quickly embraced her.

"I've no time to explain, I need your help to find something."

Hermione was breathless, looking very anxious and frazzled. Ginny quickly nodded to show she understood.

"Is anything wrong, Hermione? What is it?"

"It's very important that we find it - help me look."

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"A locket. A heavy silver locket."

* * *

While Ginny searched through boxes in the attic, she heard Hermione call from downstairs. 

"I've found it, Ginny!"

"Where was it? What is this all about, Hermione?" she called back, as she descended the stairs. She met Hermione in the foyer, as she was putting on her coat.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes, it's urgent that I get this back to Harry. Don't worry, Ginny. We're alright. We'll see you soon enough. Stay safe."

Hermione pulled Ginny in for a quick hug. Ginny saw that Hermione was looking over her head. When she turned, she saw Malfoy standing on the stairs.

Hermione was out the door before Ginny could say goodbye.

* * *

"What was all that yelling about?" 

Ginny shut and sealed the front door and turned to see Malfoy walking down the steps. He was bathed and dressed in fine black slacks and gray turtleneck sweater. His hair sleek and shiny.

"I don't know." Ginny couldn't meet his eyes.

"That was Granger, right? What was she looking for?"

"I don't know exactly."

"You do know. You just don't trust me." Her eyes darted to his face, to see him looking at the door behind her head. He didn't look angry, exactly. He looked defeated.

"I'm not sure what it was all about - she was searching for a locket or something that she needed to get to Harry right away. I didn't even get to see it..." her voice trailed off.

"A locket?"

"Yeah."

* * *


	3. Harmless

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Three: Harmless

* * *

A door slammed. Heated voices carried up the stairs. Ginny's eyes opened slowly. It was dark outside, and there were no birds chirping.

Her brain was still fogged with sleep as she pulled herself from her bed. She opened the door to her room to hear a large group of the Order making their way down to the kitchen. She freshened up and dressed quickly.

She passed Malfoy's door on her way down the stairs. It was still closed but light from underneath spilled into the hallway.

* * *

"I have no idea what happened. We can't even contact Harry or Ron."

"This is all so hopeless. What are they doing alone? Can't we help them?"

"Harry refused to tell -"

All conversation hushed as she entered the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asked, as she approached her mother, offering her a kiss on the cheek, and helping to arrange some breakfast.

Remus Lupin sat back in his chair with his arms folded.

Tonks stiffled a yawn and shrugged her slender shoulders.

Moody and Shacklebolt continued a whispered conversation, none of which she could make out.

* * *

As soon as the meal was finished, most of the Order members rushed off to work. Remus Lupin had other Order responsibilities and also stepped out into the cloudy morning.

Ginny helped her mother with the dishes and tried to think of a way to ask what was happening. For any news.

"Dear, it's best you understand that there may not be many visitors around very often. A lot has been happening. The war may end soon."

"What do you mean, Mum?"

"Harry seems to be doing something that's got the Death Eaters all riled up. They're getting careless. There was a raid with several captures last night."

"Oh. Hermione was here yesterday."

"What!"

"Yeah."

"What did she say? Did she tell you anything? Where are they? What are they doing?"

Her mother looked frantic. Ginny explained what she could. But she didn't know where they were. What they were doing. She explained about the locket. Her mother looked lost in thought for a few moments. Ginny toyed idly with a tea towel, while she watched her mother's eyes.

Finally, Molly Weasley looked at her daughter with a gentle smile. She tucked a stray lock behind her daughter's ear.

"How are you holding up, dear?"

"It's lonely here, Mum. There's nothing to do."

"You have to keep up with your school work. And Malfoy?"

"I don't know. What about him?"

"What does he do? Been treating you ok?"

Ginny shrugged.

"We don't really talk." Ginny thought of something, "Mum, why did they finally decide to let him stay here? What makes them trust him?"

Molly looked contemplative a moment before answering - "He can be trusted - I'll leave it at that. Don't worry about him, baby. He's harmless."

* * *

In the afternoon, just as Ginny closed her Transfiguration textbook, it started pouring outside. There were a couple flashes of lightening and heavy thunder.

She stood and walked up the stairs to Malfoy's room. She knocked softly on the door. There was no answer.

"Malfoy? You want some lunch?" Still no answer.

She tried the knob, and the door opened easily. She saw he was sitting on the window seat, watching the rain.

"Would you like some lunch?"

He turned to her and hurriedly wiped his eyes.

"Yeah. Ok."

* * *

"So how much longer are we stuck in here?" His voice broke the silence.

"What?"

Ginny turned to look at him while she stirred the soup.

"Why won't they let us help?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing here, Weasley?"

"I'm here because it's not safe at the Burrow. And my parents aren't home, they are busy with Order business and it's not safe for me to be home alone - "

"And are you safe here? Alone?"

"I'm not really alone, am I?"

He scoffed.

"If you mean me, that's not much company, is it?"

She smiled at him. "No, I guess not."

She served him the hot soup and brought a plate of sandwiches to the table. She started to nibble on one.

"What have you been doing all this time? In your room?"

He looked at her, not sure how to answer. "Nothing."

"Yeah."

"You?"

She smiled.

"The same."

* * *


	4. What's In a Name?

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Four: What's in a name?

* * *

It was nice. That was all Ginny could think about. It was nice sitting with someone else in the same room. Even if he was studiously ignoring her. She was watching the flames in the fireplace. Watching the rain trickle down the windowpane. Watching his eyes flutter across a page.

She looked down at the book in her lap. Potions. She read for a few pages. Her eyes were instinctively drawn once again to his face. She wondered what he was reading. He glanced up and caught her watching him.

"Reading potions. Maybe you should, too."

Her eyes widened and instantly dropped her book. She picked up where she left off and didn't stop reading the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"Why haven't you put up any fight?"

He had asked if they could sit together again after dinner. She sat on the rug near the fireplace, braiding her hair. He was in the armchair, ignoring the book open in his hands.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"What I mean is - well, you're such a fighter. I remember that hex you used on me once. Why aren't you arguing with your folks? To join the war?"

"I have six brothers. Even if my parents were crazy enough to let me join the Order, the six of them would make sure I that I didn't."

"Must be nice."

"What?"

"To be so well-protected."

He shut his book and put it on the table beside him.

"It makes me feel secure. And loved. And very helpless. And sometimes hopeless," she answered.

"Do you want to fight in the war?"

"Not really. I just hate the whole idea of war. I hate it. But I don't want to fight. I wanted to be a healer."

Ginny released her hair, letting the braid come undone.

"Wanted? Not anymore?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. There's no more Hogwarts. I don't know if we'll ever finish our studies."

"I wanted to be an auror," he said, shifting his gaze to the fire.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why? I never imagined - "

"Never imagined what?"

"I don't know. I guess I never imagined you wanting much of anything. Except wanting to kick a puppy. Or steal candy from a baby. Stuff like that."

"Evil stuff, right?"

She smiled softly and nodded. He smirked. Slowly, it slipped away, leaving his face blank.

"That's why I did this." He pulled up his sleeve and showed her the revealed skin. There, laying dormant but menacing, was the Dark Mark, imprinted black against his soft, pale skin.

Her eyes met his. He looked completely withdrawn, his eyes not focused on her, but staring off behind her. She licked her lips and reached forward to pull down his sleeve, covering his forearm.

"We all make mistakes."

He scoffed at her.

"I'll pay for this mistake until the day I die."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What?"

"What are you doing here - at the Order Headquarters?"

"You mean, besides being guarded like a prisoner?"

"I mean, what are you doing here? Why did you come here with McGonagall that night?"

"I don't know where to begin to answer that."

"You don't have to tell me. I've just...been dying to know. Is all."

He smiled at her. It was an awkward curve of his lips - something far different from his smirk, vulnerable and shy.

"I'll tell you some other time."

* * *

Ginny lay awake in her bed that night.

The late summer storm raged on outside. Flashes of lightning and waves of thunder. The steady fall of rain.

Her room was dark.

Suddenly she felt a sharp, blasting pain in her chest. She couldn't breath. She struggled to sit up, but found herself immobilized.

Ginny screamed. She felt herself fade to darkness.

* * *

She awoke to someone slapping her cheek softly.

"Weasley! Weasley! Can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open. She could make out blond hair and pale skin. Draco Malfoy.

"What happened?" she moaned, as she struggled to sit up. She saw that Malfoy was crouched by her bedside, wearing his pajamas.

"Funny, that's what I was going to ask you," he sneered. He offered her a glass of water.

She drank slowly, thinking back. She raised a hand to her chest. She felt fine. A little weak.

"I...it was...just a nightmare." She averted her eyes, not meeting his steely gaze.

"A nightmare? You screamed bloody murder. And when I came in here, you wouldn't wake up - just kept whimpering and tossing around."

"I don't know what happened. Just felt a horrible pain in my chest. Like something broke."

He looked stunned at that information.

"I think I'm ok now," she added, shakily, trying to shrug it off. She lay back in her bed. "I'll try to get to sleep."

He nodded and left her room, softly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Ginny entered the kitchen the next morning, to find a ruffled Draco Malfoy sitting at the table. He was wearing the same pajamas and was wrapped up in his dressing robe.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

She padded toward the cupboard, and started on some pancakes.

"You know, I don't even know your name, Weasley."

She turned to look at him, holding a mixing bowl in one hand. She smiled broadly.

"Yeah, I figured. I'm just the littlest Weasley, eh?"

"Well...yeah."

"Ginevra. Most people call me Ginny." She stepped forward and offered him a handshake. He looked from her hand to her face. Without removing the blank look on his face, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She blushed. It was weird to see Malfoy acting like a normal person.

"Ginevra. I'm Draco Malfoy."

She grinned at him. "Yeah, I knew that."

"Oh. It's just that you always call me Malfoy, so I wasn't sure."

"I see," she found she couldn't stop grinning. She went back to work on the pancakes.

She could hear him muttering her name under his breath.

"Ginevra...Ginevra...Ginny."

* * *


	5. Back and Forth

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Five: Back and Forth

* * *

"Oh bugger it. Can't reach it." Ginny stretched on tiptoe, trying to reach a box of cereal on the top shelf.

"I'll get it." Malfoy stood up from the kitchen table. He walked behind her, leaned over her short frame and easily grabbed the box.

"Thanks." She reached out to take the box from him, but he held it above her head, just out of reach.

"Oh, very funny, Malfoy. Now give me the box." He grinned, that odd lopsided smile that made him look so innocent. Ginny's breath hitched in her throat a moment.

"Calling me Malfoy still?"

"Yeah. What of it?" She reached out and tried to grab the box while he wasn't paying attention. He grinned broadly as he held the box up higher.

"You want this box, _Weasley_?" He put a harsh emphasis on her last name.

"Oh come on, Malfoy. I'm trying to make your breakfast." He took a step back toward the table. He poured the cereal into his bowl and closed up the box. He stepped back towards Ginny. She outstretched her hand, waiting for him to hand her the box. He didn't. He was starting to put it back up on the shelf.

"Hey! I want some, too!" She tried to snatch the box. He laughed as he pulled the box back away from her. She grabbed his arm, barely suppressing her own grin. Finally a thought occurred to her. She dug her fingers under his dressing robe and tickled his stomach.

"Whoa - hey - " He reflexively bent over, trying to shield himself from her fingers. As she grabbed again for the box, he straightened and managed to put the box back on the shelf.

"Not fair," Ginny complained, as she redoubled her tickling efforts. He laughed musically, throwing his head back. Ginny giggled as she continued her attack.

Eyeing his bowl of cereal, she suddenly dove for the table. She took his seat and poured milk over the cereal, and quickly dug in with a spoon.

"Ha!" she said, with her mouth full of cereal.

He stood by the cupboard, a huge open grin on his face. He reached up once more, and brought the box of cereal to the table. He silently sat in her seat, and poured himself a bowl.

* * *

Ginny tucked her hair behind her ears. She glanced up from her textbook to see Malfoy was looking at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You really have six brothers?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

She went back to her book.

"Six?"

She looked up with a smile. He was closing his book and setting it aside.

"Yeah. Six. There's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and Ron."

"Wow." He seemed to think about that a moment. "Which one got hurt the night Dumbledore died?"

She was stunned to hear him ask such a thing. She felt herself grow angry and sad. She heard that Malfoy was responsible for bringing Death Eaters into Hogwarts. It was his fault that they managed to cause so much damage. He was even trying to kill Dumbledore himself. He just didn't have the guts.

"Bill," she answered through gritted teeth. She felt herself grow distant. Oddly, this conversation was putting things into perspective for her.

"That's right. He married that French Veela, didn't he?"

"Yes. Her name is Fleur."

"And which one is the one who left your family to side with the stupid git of a Minister?"

"Percy."

"Yeah. He's a ponce," he said, matter-of-factly, as she grit her teeth. "I met him once. Invited to the Manor for dinner with the Minister. He was a total lapdog. Where's he now?"

"I don't know," she said, she stood up and went to the window. She watched the trees outside sway in the wind. "I don't particularly care."

"Fred and George are the twins, right? They've got that joke shop?"

Ginny was reminded of the Peruvian powder that Malfoy had used. It was purchased from the twins. She remained silent, her back to him. She watched dark clouds glide across the sky.

"I accidentally poisoned Ron Weasley - "

"I - I don't want to have this conversation, Malfoy."

Ginny stormed out of the study. She raced up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door and threw herself on her bed. She counted the seconds until her breathing slowed to normal.

* * *

It was raining again. Ginny hardly registered this as she lay in her bed. She was unbelievably angry with herself. How easily had she trusted Malfoy? How easily did she accept the fact that he was - he was what? Good? Not evil...

She had given him a chance. Did he deserve one? Merlin, she had called his Dark Mark a mistake. When had he ever acted like he didn't want one?

She rolled over and punched her pillow.

How was she supposed to live here with him? She was told that he was trusted. He was harmless. But how could she forgive him for all the things he has done? Oh, Merlin, she had so many questions for him and at the same time she never wanted to see his pale, pointed face again.

There was a soft knock at her door.

"Weasley?"

She didn't answer.

"Weasley?" He knocked again. "Ginevra?"

She sat up in her bed.

"Listen," he called through the closed door, "I'm sorry. I just..." His voice trailed off. After a moment, she heard him walk away and down to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny stayed in bed as long as she possibly could. She wanted to avoid Malfoy as long as possible. Her stomach gave a great growl.

She sighed. It couldn't be helped. She put on her bed slippers and swung her dressing gown around her shoulders as she padded slowly down the stairs. She stood up tall, head held high, as she pushed open the kitchen door.

Sitting at the table, looking like a lost little boy, was Draco Malfoy. Wearing the same silk dressing robe. His hair was ruffled. His chair was facing the door, and he seemed to be watching it - waiting. The look on his face was blank. Ginny realized he waiting for her to offer to make him breakfast. Well she was tired of acting like his house elf.

She started to make herself some tea and toast. She arranged it on a tray and started to take it up to her room. She shot a glance at Malfoy to see him looking very disappointed and helpless.

She ignored the odd feeling washing over her and swept up the stairs with her tray.

* * *

Oh, Merlin - that guilty feeling wouldn't leave her alone. She was soaking in the bath. She kept seeing Draco Malfoy's pale face - his furrowed brow and frown. He was probably starving.

She got out of the bath and quickly dressed. She'd see if she could find him and offer him some lunch. She knocked on his door and called his name. No answer. When she peeked inside, she saw his room was empty, his bed unmade. She frowned and her mother's traits kicked in as she rushed into the room and straightened up.

She walked down the stairs to the study - maybe he was reading. The room was deserted, the fireplace cold. She tried the parlor, also empty.

She pushed open the kitchen door to find Draco sitting just where she'd left him. He looked up at her, looking like a pathetic puppy. She almost grinned, struggling to keep a smirk off her face.

"You hungry?"

He nodded, not meeting her eyes.

"Want some lunch?"

His eyes met hers. He nodded.

"Fine. I'll make you lunch - if you promise to answer some questions."

He smirked and shook his head.

"I knew this was coming," he said as he stood up. "And I'm not ready yet." He left Ginny standing puzzled in the kitchen.

* * *


	6. Hot Water

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Six: Hot Water

* * *

Ginny pressed her ear closer to the door, wishing she had one of Fred and George's Ears.

"Now, dear, I've left some fresh wash for you in your room. I also changed your sheets."

"Thank you, ma'am." Ginny rolled her eyes at that. She could just picture her mum blushing over being addressed like that. There was a clatter of pans in the sink, and the sound of silverware, as Draco must have started eating.

"Has she been treating you alright?" Her mother's voice was quiet, and Ginny was shocked to find that she sounded genuinely concerned. She pressed a hand to the door, listening for the answer.

"Well..."

"Yes, dear? Anything wrong?"

"See, Mrs. Weasley, I don't know how to cook. I've never been in a kitchen my entire life. And if my meals aren't prepared for me..." His voice trailed off. Her mother gasped, in understanding.

"I'll set her straight on that. She'll be in charge of meals." Ginny could just picture his smug smirk on hearing that. "And I'll tell her that you'll be in charge of washing up afterwards." There was a sharp clatter of silverware, and Ginny quickly stiffled her giggle.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I know this is hard for you, dear. Have you been in touch with your mother?"

"McGonagall doesn't think it'd be wise. They're keeping a close watch on the Manor. She thinks that maybe my mother should try to find a safe home. Perhaps visit her cousin in France or something. For a while."

"I see. McGonagall may be around to bring you those books and papers you asked for. She also wants to ask you some more questions."

"That's all anyone wants from me. Answers."

"Hmm, I better wake Ginny. She's usually awake by now..."

Ginny took that as her cue to enter the kitchen, with a broad, clueless smile.

* * *

Her mother left mid-morning, into the cloudy day. Ginny sat by the parlor window watching the little activity on the street below. It was so lonely here.

"Hey, Weasley, where do you lot keep the Potions ingredients? The kitchen?" She turned to see Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"What for?"

"I need them. Can you tell me where they are? Or do I have to owl your mother?"

She scowled, but stood and gestured for him to follow. She took him up to the attic and pointed out the old cabinet filled with ingredients.

"What's this for, anyway, Malfoy?"

"I can't tell you."

"Don't trust me, either?"

He stared at her a moment, hesitation in his eyes. He turned to the cabinet and started to inspect the stock.

"I can't tell you."

She stayed and watched as he gathered several bottles and then hurried off to his room without another word.

* * *

That afternoon, Minerva McGonagall did arrive, with a satchel full of books and newspapers. Ginny looked at them curiously, eager for something to read. But McGonagall made it clear that these were not for her.

"I need to give these to Mr. Malfoy, he's particularly requested these supplies. Where is that boy?" Her gaze shifted from the stairway leading to the kitchen to the stairway leading to the rooms upstairs.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, get down here!" Ginny boomed - her voice echoing around the foyer. McGonagall put her free hand over one ear and muttered something about waking the dead.

Soon enough Draco Malfoy came slowly and gracefully down the stairs. He ignored Ginny completely, as he approached McGonagall with an extended hand. Ginny was stunned to see that McGonagall took it and shook his hand warmly. She then offered him the satchel, silently, watching as he sifted through the books inside. He nodded and started to look uncomfortable.

"Miss Weasley, would you be so kind as to prepare some tea and snacks for us? We'll be in the parlor." McGonagall left the foyer, with Malfoy close behind, clutching the satchel.

* * *

"A ruddy house-elf. That's all I am. Worthless bloody house-elf. Ouch, dammit!" Ginny tenderly blew on her fingers. The water was scalding hot and it sloshed onto her hand when she angrily slammed the teapot onto a tray. After running her red fingers under the cool tap for a few seconds, she added a plate of biscuits and another with sliced cheese and crackers. She picked it up and quietly made her way to the parlor.

She hoped she could stand outside a few moments and try to catch their conversation, but no luck - they'd cast a soundproofing spell. She balanced the tray on one arm and knocked gently on the door. It immediately opened and she entered, finding Draco standing in front of the window, staring out at the gray sky. McGonagall was seated on a sofa facing his back. Neither made a move to help her.

Ginny placed the tray on a small table and started to serve the tea. _Bloody house-elf! _She poured the tea and asked for their preferences on sugar and cream.

"Now, Miss Weasley, I understand there was an incident the other night?" asked McGonagall as she took a cup and saucer from Ginny.

"I don't understand - what incident?" Ginny asked, now fixing a cup for Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy mentioned you awoke screaming the other night? And that you couldn't be woken?"

Ginny spilled hot tea on her fingers again, not bothering to hold back a string of swear words. She took a moment to compose herself. Draco stepped over from the window and finished arranging his cup of tea. She searched his face, but he didn't meet her eyes.

"It was nothing. I'm fine now."

"Yes, but - Miss Weasley, come here a moment," said McGonagall, patting the seat next to her. Ginny obeyed.

"Will you please tell me what happened?" McGonagall looked at her, earnestly. Ginny drew a breath and collected her thoughts. _Of all things to be worried about..._

"I was lying in bed - I was awake, actually," Ginny said, sneaking a glance at Draco. He seemed surprised to hear that. "I just suddenly felt that sharp, piercing pain in my chest. I couldn't move for a few moments. I remember screaming and then I fainted. That's all. I was fine when I woke up a few minutes later."

McGonagall took small sips of tea while she considered this. She exchanged a look with Draco - both of them looking grim.

"Has this ever happened before?"

Ginny shook her head, well aware that she was lying.

"Very well, you may go. Mr. Malfoy and I have further matters to discuss."

* * *

Ginny banged the pan on the stove as loud as she could. She was preparing dinner and wondering where Malfoy was. He'd disappeared to his room as soon as he'd seen McGonagall off. She was spying from the stairwell and was pretty sure neither of them saw.

As she was dicing up vegetables for the stew, she heard the kitchen door open and Draco enter.

"Why'd you tell McGonagall?" She wheeled around, clenching the stirring spoon like a wand.

Instead of replying, he sat at the table and started flipping through it.

"I asked you a question," she said, turning back to the stove. "What are you reading?"

Over the bubbling of her stew, she heard the soft rustle of pages turning. She shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know about you, Ginevra." The cold, forced edge to his voice made her freeze mid-stir. He continued, "Oh, yes. I know about the Chamber of Secrets, the diary. Tom Riddle."

At this, she spun around, her face twisted in fury. But she was surprised to see that he wasn't taunting her. He was looking up at her, not quite concerned, but curious.

"What? Who - " she shrieked. He interrupted smoothly.

"My father. And bits from Snape. And I've overheard your brother and Granger talking about you."

"Whatever you think you know - " Her heart was racing. Her breathes were catching in her throat. Her vision was blurring.

"Come sit down, Weasley," he commanded, turning off the stove with a flick of his wand. She stumbled to the table and sat heavily. She looked at him, resignedly, aware that her vision was slowly clearing. She focused her gaze on the glittering reflections in Malfoy's hair. He cleared his throat and set down his book.

"I think that your incident a few nights back is somehow related to the Dark Lord. From what I know, a part of him was transferred into you when..." he cleared his throat again, and continued, "You see, Potter is off on his damn secret mission, doing something that's affecting the Dark Lord. Whatever Potter's doing, well, it might be affecting you, too."

* * *


	7. Truth Be Told

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Seven: Truth Be Told

* * *

Ginny sat on the floor by the fire in the study, knitting. It was rather boring and tedious, but it gave her fingers something to do, while she was thinking. Draco was sitting at the desk near the window, reading through stacks of potions books by candlelight. It was storming outside.

She looked down at the scarf she was working on. Her mother was thoughtful enough to bring by a knitting basket for her, something she could do. She decided to start knitting Christmas presents - like her mum did. Scarves.

She heard a rustle of parchment at the desk, and she turned to look. Draco was sitting with his hands covering his face, books ignored.

"What is it?"

He jumped a little at the sound of her voice. He turned and looked at her.

"Nothing. What in Merlin's name are you doing?" He gestured to the yarn and needles.

"I'm knitting."

At this, he seemed speechless. He raised his eyebrows, as though to question the sanity of such an action.

* * *

"Can I help you go through these books? What are you looking for?" Ginny stood by his desk, as he flipped the page of a potions text. It was late morning, raining outside.

"No. Don't touch those - " he said, pushing her hand away from a stack of dusty books. She backed away.

"Why can't I help? I'm not bloody useless!" She said, emphatically, throwing herself into the nearest armchair. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the wall.

"I'm researching a potion that might help you." Draco was turned in his chair, trying to catch Ginny's gaze.

"Help me what?" she asked, focusing her eyes on his. He took a deep breath, and stood up. He started to pace.

"Well, I told you earlier - about how the Dark Lord may have embedded a part of him, a part of his soul, into you. If this is the case, you may be in danger. Because whatever Potter is doing - he is destroying the Dark Lord. Potter will destroy every last piece of him, Ginevra. And if there is a part of him in you --"

"You think Harry will have to kill me, too?" she gasped. Draco stopped pacing, and came to sit in the armchair across from hers.

"Well, no. It's more complicated than that. I just wish I knew what Potter was off doing. Nobody really knows, so nobody has any straight answers. But I think we can rid you of the Dark Lord. There is a way to extract --"

He was cut off by the slam of the front door. They both stood in shock. He swept her behind him with one arm and drew his wand. Ginny, not one to be mollycoddled, also drew her wand.

There were footsteps, and voices, in the foyer.

"Who do you think--" Ginny whispered.

The door to the study opened and revealed Hermione and Ron. Hermione grinned and Ron scowled at the sight of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh Merlin, you scared us to bits!" Ginny attempted to step forward, but Draco blocked her with his arm and kept his wand up.

"How do we know it's really them?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Ron.

"Oh, honestly, of course it's us!" Hermione stepped into the room and crossed her arms.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny. She watched as Hermione and Ron exchanged a look.

* * *

Ginny counted out four teacups and set them on the table. She sat beside Draco and watched as Hermione magicked tea into the teapot before them. Along with an assortment of biscuits onto an empty plate.

"I wish I could do magic," Ginny sighed, picking up a cookie.

"Why not? You're a witch." asked Draco, pouring tea for himself.

"I'm underage. I have to do everything by hand."

"Like a common muggle," he scoffed. Then he hesitantly eyed Hermione. "I've been wondering why you cooked like that."

"Enjoyed making a slave of my sister, eh, Malfoy?" asked Ron, still scowling. He wasn't having tea. Draco ignored him and turned his attention to Hermione.

"Can I talk to you, Granger? Alone." He said this pointedly, glaring at Ron. He stood up and left the kitchen. Hermione threw a pained look at Ginny, but followed him quickly.

Ginny looked at Ron, to see him pouring himself tea, and mumbling to himself.

"You don't trust him, Ron?" she asked, as she sipped her tea.

"It's not about trust, Ginny. He's a bastard. He's a bloody wanker, ignorant git. It's not about trust."

"But you do trust him?"

She watched Ron swallow a huge gulp of hot tea.

"Well, yeah, after what he did."

"What did he do, Ron? Why does everyone trust him?"

"You don't know? You're living here with him, and you don't know?"

"What?"

"Well I can't say exactly, but Harry's vouched for him. And..."

"And? What?"

"The only reason the Order has agreed to let him stay here, on our side, is because he made an Oath."

"What does that bloody mean? An Oath?"

"He's pledged himself to the light, Ginny. He's on our side."

* * *

It was very early the next morning. Ginny was standing in the foyer, watching Ron and Hermione put on their coats and stuff hats on their heads. It was raining. She held out an umbrella to Hermione and gave her a quick hug.

"You sure you don't want any breakfast?" She asked, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"No, we have to get going. Supposed to meet Harry in an hour," murmured Ron.

"Where?"

"Can't tell you that."

He opened the door and ushered Hermione out. She opened her umbrella and started down the pathway. Ron turned once more to Ginny and ruffled her hair. He opened his umbrella.

"He misses you," Ron said, as he stepped outside.

Ginny smiled in response and waved. "Stay safe, and write to Mum - she's always worried about you lot!" Ron chuckled and raced down the path to catch up with Hermione.

Ginny closed the door, pressed her back against it heavily and looked up at the staircase.

* * *

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a steaming cup of tea, when Draco walked in. He looked surprised to see that she was there before he was.

"I take it that your brother and Granger have left?"

She nodded. She gestured to the teapot and stack of toast and yawned. He came forward, his hair rumpled and dressed in pajamas and dressing robe, and poured himself a cup of tea. He sat across from her.

"What did you have to talk to Hermione about?"

"I wanted to know what they've been up to. I explained about you. About the potion I'm working on. I just needed more information, before I could really get anything done." He said this while adding sugar and cream to his teacup.

"And what did she say?"

"She said enough."

"So can I help you? With the potion?"

"Eventually."

Ginny crossed her arms.

"I had a talk with Ron."

She was hoping for some sort of reaction. He merely quirked his eyebrow and started to butter some toast.

"About you." The scraping of his knife slowed to a stop. His eyes looked up at her, darkly. For a moment, she thought he might be angry.

"And what did _he _say?" Ginny lowered her eyes to her tea.

"That he trusts you."

"And?"

"He said that Harry's vouched for you and that you're under some Oath..."

"So you finally have your answers, then."

"I want to hear about all this from you."

"Why do you care?"

"It's just - don't you think... I have a right to know?"

"Do you? That's rich. _I have a right to know_," he said, in a falsetto that she guessed was supposed to be her. She frowned.

"Well, I do --"

"Weasley, I know things that could turn your world upside down." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Right, Draco. I know about your Dark Mark. I know that you were a Death Eater, or were trying to be, or something of the sort. I know that you were supposed to kill Dumbledore," she said, a lump developing in her throat, "And I know that you failed at that..." She trailed off at the outraged look on his face.

"If that's all you know, then you couldn't begin to comprehend the truth."

"So, bloody hell, tell me!"

He dropped his toast and held his head in both hands, elbows resting on the table. He looked defeated.

He seemed to shake himself, and rubbed his face.

"Alright, Weasley. But I'm not sparing you of any horrid details. You want to know. You'll know the complete truth."

* * *


	8. Secrets

A/N (Nov. 19): This chapter has been revised and reposted, mainly because I noticed a big plothole - that is: Ginny already knew about the Sectumsempra incident because Harry had told her, Ron, and Hermione about it! I made a few corrections, and I'm working on the next chapter. - Eclipsedplanet

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Eight: Secrets

* * *

After bathing and dressing, they met in the parlor. It was just after lunchtime, but neither had an appetite. The room had been cold, so Ginny asked Draco to light the fireplace. Now its orange and red lights danced around the room.

Ginny settled herself on the sofa, feet curled underneath her, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Draco stood at the window, peering up and down the street. He shut the curtains and turned slowly to face her. When he did, she saw that the oranges and reds of the fire made him look very haunted. His face was the usual mask of blankness. He wore it so often.

"I received my Mark on July 31 --"

"That's Harry's birthday..." Ginny didn't know why she said it. He smiled at her, bitterly. He sat heavily into an armchair by the fire.

"How appropriate, then," he muttered, darkly, unrolling his sleeve to glare at the Dark Mark. "It was unavoidable. My father was a loyal supporter in the last war. It was a matter of pride for his only son to join the cause. So it was in my upbringing. It was in my blood."

He slowly pulled down the sleeve, and leaned forward. His head was turned to the fireplace, so she couldn't see his face.

"I was made to believe that it was what I wanted. All I wanted," he continued. "Mudbloods - muggles - halfbloods, they are all inferior to us. We are pureblood. We are special. Magic is in our blood, our souls. It was something so special that those...that muggles couldn't even begin to imagine the powers we have." He relaxed and leaned back into the armchair, resting his hands on his knees. Ginny stayed silent, watching him carefully.

"These were the things I was taught. And I believed them. I still...I still...I just...I don't know what to believe anymore." He looked very confused for a moment, his eyebrow furrowed and he bit his lower lip. Ginny decided it was time to guide the conversation.

"So, after you got the Mark?"

His eyes lazily rose to look at her.

"As part of my induction, and as part of a punishment for my father's errors," he pursed his lips a moment before continuing, "I was given a task."

"To kill Albus Dumbledore?"

"Kill him or my life was forfeit. And worse, he was threatening my family. My father..." his voice broke a little, but he continued, "My father was in Azkaban, safer than he could ever know. But my poor mother. She was all alone and he was threatening to hurt her or kill her, if I didn't perform the task."

"And this was a surprise to you? That's how Voldemort works. Cruel and vindictive," Ginny scoffed. Draco glared at her, his face hardening a little. He sighed and turned his gaze back to the fireplace.

"My mother kept begging to me to find some way out. To run away."

"So why didn't you?" she asked, a little harshly. He looked at her, looking like a lost little boy, reminding her of the first morning she found him sitting at the kitchen table.

"I don't know."

* * *

"I knew I couldn't do it. I knew it. So I had this idea. If I couldn't do it - I'd help bring in those who could."

"Death Eaters. Into Hogwarts. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Innocent children --"

"Shut up! I know that now. I didn't realize there'd be such chaos! I just wanted them to come in and finish my task and be done with it. Can I please continue without you interrupting?" He looked furious. His mask was gone and he looked furious. She snapped her mouth shut and nodded.

"You can't apparate onto Hogwarts grounds. There were sure to be guards at all the entrances. Turned out to be Aurors. I even considered the lake, if you remember the Durmstrang ship. And then I remembered something."

"What?" she eyed him, warily.

"There was this cabinet at Hogwarts, everyone called it a 'vanishing cabinet' because you put something inside, and it disappeared. Someone, undoubtedly Potter, managed to shove Montague in there one year. He turned up ages later, in a toliet."

"What does that have to do with --"

"I remembered that I'd seen an identical piece at...a shop in London. I did a bit of research and found out they were a set. You put something in one cabinet, it appeared magically in the other."

"But you said that Montague was found in a toliet, not the set piece."

"Yes. The 'vanishing cabinet' was broken. And I needed to fix it. If I could fix it - it'd be the only way to get Death Eaters in."

Ginny watched his eyes. They were dancing with enthusiasm, excitement. He was so proud of himself, that'd he'd managed to figure this all out on his own.

"And I got the instructions to repair it. Took me all bloody year, working like a house-elf, but I managed it. I did it. I fixed it and they came. I'd made all the preparations, too. I bought some of that Peruvian Darkness powder from your brothers' shop. They have that secret catalogue of war goods. Lucky I got my hands on that catalogue, eh?"

Ginny glared at him. _Someone certainly needed to have a word with the twins_, she thought.

"And I had this lamp, Hand of Glory. It would only shine light for the owner. My father bought it for me ages ago. I used to it to guide us through the Darkness."

"So what about Katie. And Ron? Wasn't that you? Weren't those your attempts at the Headmaster?" Draco winced visibly. He suddenly looked very ashamed of himself. He quickly hid it behind his blank mask.

"Yes. I don't know...I didn't know what I was doing. I suppose they were rather weak-hearted attempts. I spent most of the year repairing that stupid cabinet. I was hoping that if I managed to bring other Death Eaters into the castle, they could do it, they could do it in my place. One of them might have been able to kill Dumbledore. I don't know."

Ginny had listened as he explained how he'd isolated himself, trying to figure out harmless ways to show that he was making an effort. How he avoided Snape. How he'd used Madame Rosmerta. How he felt like it was happening, without his control. Like he was a marionette. He was helpless. His life and the lives of his parents were all at stake.

"The Headmaster...Dumbledore was a man who'd shown me nothing but kindness. He was so powerful and brilliant. And loony. Everyone respected him. Everyone feared him. Even the Dark Lord. And I, the hapless Draco Malfoy, was supposed to defeat him? Kill him? Simply on a command?"

He stood and start to pace again. He paused to put another log in the fireplace. He stayed knelt beside the fire and watched the flames a moment. Ginny sat forward, entraced.

"That night on the tower. I had him alone. He was lying against the wall, looking so old and so fragile. I'd cast a spell and his wand was lost. And I stood there, staring at him. He was the only one the Dark Lord feared. The only one who could possibly defeat the Dark Lord. And I just stood there, hesitating. I don't know...I don't know what I was waiting for." Ginny strained forward to hear his words. He was barely whispering.

"He told me that I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't kill him. He knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't --" His voice broke and he lowered his head. She watched his back as he raised a hand to his face.

"I was standing over him, my wand pointed at his heart, and he wanted to discuss my options. And he said that the Dark Lord couldn't kill me if I was already dead. He was offering to hide me. Even my mother and eventually even my father. And for a while, I stood there hesitating and thinking. I was about to lower my wand and surrender to him when the door banged open. The Death Eaters finally reached the ramparts. And then I just froze. I just froze..."

* * *

After several long minutes, she watched him slowly stir. He stood up and turned to face her. Her eyes opened in shock as she watched him unbutton his shirt.

"What are you --" Her words died out when the white dress shirt was pushed back over his shoulders. She looked at the milky expanse of his chest. It was marred by a large pink scar. It was long and viscious. She stared at it in horror. Had Harry done this to him? With a shaky breath, she meet his eyes.

"I was in the boys' loo. Minding my own business," he said, quietly, a little lost in thought. He touched the lower end of the scar gently and said, "Harry fucking Potter comes in and before you know it, both our wands are out, hexes flying. Instead of fighting fair, he used some spell I'd never heard of - and before I knew it I was on my back, bleeding to death. I don't know what happened after that, I woke up in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey fretting over me."

"He-he t-told us about it..." Her eyes went back to his scar. "He said you were crying." He was slowly pulling his shirt back on. His long fingers started to button it up.

"Bet he couldn't wait to brag about how he nearly killed Draco Malf --"

"He didn't brag about it. In fact, he regretted it, it was a mistake!"

"_It was a mistake_," he taunted, using that falsetto voice again. She narrowed her eyes.

"It was the first spell that came to his mind. And by the sound of it, you were about to perform an illegal curse on him - "

He looked at her carefully. He laughed that cold, bitter laugh again.

"You're right. Absolutely right. I _am_ the dangerous one. I _was_ about to cast the Cruciatus, when he did it to me."

She glared at him.

"But you see. There is a subtle difference, Ginevra. I wanted to _hurt _him. And he tried to _kill _me." Her glare softened as she thought about that. Harry had tried to kill Draco. But it was all a mistake.

"So then, why would Harry vouch for you? After all that?"

He looked away immediately, pacing the room again.

"You should ask Potter."

* * *

"So what about this Oath?"

"What about it?"

"Well, what is it?"

"It's a lot like the Unbreakable Vow, ever heard of that?" She shook her head. "That's when you make a vow to someone, a promise between two people, that cannot be broken - under penalty of death."

"So you've made a promise, like that?"

"No. Well, kind of. I swore an Oath of Allegience."

He was refusing to meet her eyes.

"So...what's that, then?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated. Ginny rolled her eyes and waited.

"You swear an oath - not quite a promise - but it tells where your loyalties lie."

"And your loyalties lie with the Order, I suppose."

"They do now."

"So this...Oath...does it override your Mark?"

"What? Of course. I mean, I made the Oath after, right?"

"So what if you made another Oath after the first and pledged yourself back to--"

"It doesn't work that way, Weasley! I've made the Oath - I can't back out or change my mind," he glared at his hands. And in an undertone, almost a whisper, he added, "And I couldn't swear it to the Order, exactly. The Order is sort of abstract. Over time, I had to try and focus it on a person. It doesn't matter who, as long as they oppose the Dark Lord."

"Harry, then?"

"Potter's an idiot," he scoffed, waving his hand airily.

"Oh. Well, then McGonagall? She's --"

"Hardly. I'd have sworn allegience to Dumbledore, but..."

"Yeah. Then who?"

His eyes flew to her face. She blushed at the intensity. Suddenly, the image of Draco slaving over ancient Potions texts came to her mind. She looked away.

* * *

"And this potion?"

"Thanks to Granger," he scowled as he said this, "I have a notion of what Potter is doing. This will help guide my research. I'm working on a potion now, it'll take a few days to prepare, and even then - I'm not sure..."

"Thank you, Draco." She leaned forward and put her hand over his. His hand was cold and his fingers were trembling. She pulled back her hand slowly and sat back. He watched her closely a moment before standing.

"It's late."

"That means you're done with me. Done sharing secrets?"

"Oh, no. Never," he smirked, watching her rise from the sofa. "I'll be needing your help with the potion soon enough. Til then, you can continue...knitting." A look of disgust crossed his face that made Ginny grin.

* * *


	9. Alright

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Nine: Alright

* * *

When Ginny pulled her dressing robe closer around her and pushed open the kitchen door, she was surprised to find it full of people. They were all quiet, almost ignoring each other.

Her mother was bustling about setting dishes on the table and waving her wand at the pans on the stove. Draco, fully dressed and each hair perfectly set, was sitting in his usual place, a potions book open before him. Tonks was nursing a cup of tea, Remus Lupin across from her was reading the Daily Prophet. Nobody looked up when she entered.

"Good morning, all," she said, stepping to her mum for a kiss. She sat next to Draco and helped herself to tea and toast. Draco just glanced at her and went back to his book. She tried to catch some of the words on the page, but he dragged the book away from her, pointedly.

"Good morning, Ginny," said Remus, scratching his chin and setting aside the newspaper. He took a long, slow sip from his steaming coffee mug. Tonks ran a hand through her mousy brown hair while she kept her eyes riveted on Remus.

"Here you are, Draco dear, eat up. Don't want to keep Tonks waiting," said her mother, tipping eggs and sausages onto Draco's plate. He shut his book and didn't say anything as he obediently shoveled the food into his mouth. Ginny looked on curiously, as her mother placed food on her plate.

"Where's he going, then, mum?" she asked, looking from Draco to her mum to Tonks. Tonks blinked, as though startled out of a reverie, and turned to Ginny.

"He's got some affairs to settle at his Manor. I'm escorting him," Tonks explained.

"I want to go, too!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm tired of being cooped up here!"

"This isn't exactly going to be a pleasant visit, Weasley. I have business to attend to, and it's been decided that I need a chaperone," he glared at Tonks.

"She is not your chaperone, Draco, she's an Auror and she'll be guarding you," Remus stated, keeping his eyes on his coffee.

"Can I go, Mum?" Ginny asked, looking at her hopefully.

"It's not my place to decide, dear."

She turned to Draco, barely opening her mouth, before he spoke.

"No, Weasley. You may not come," he said. He wiped his mouth, and stood up. "I'm ready when you are," he murmured, addressing Tonks.

* * *

Ginny finished knotting the tassles on what was supposed to be Hermione's Christmas present. She tossed her needles into her basket and started examining the pink and maroon scarf. It was rather pretty, she decided, admiring it a moment, before tossing into the basket next to her chair.

She sat back and watched the flames in the fireplace, exhaling slowly.

Soon after Draco and Tonks departed, Remus Lupin had left. She helped her mum with some chores while listening to her try to make idle conversation. She'd spent most of the morning trying to keep herself busy, occupied. They fixed a simple lunch and soon her mum was kissing her cheek and telling her to behave and she was out the front door, with promises of returning soon.

Ginny stood and stretched. She checked her wristwatch. Nearly time for dinner, and no sign of Draco or Tonks. She knew she shouldn't worry, since he was with a trained Auror, but she couldn't help wonder what he was going through.

* * *

A loud clatter and the slam of a door stirred her from a soft sleep. She rubbed her eyes, noticing she was still in the chair by the fire, her knitting basket by her feet. She grabbed her wand from the table and walked to the foyer.

She saw Tonks trying to right the strange umbrella stand while Draco swept past the two girls and up the stairs to his room.

"It's a good thing they managed to get down that horrid portrait, or we'd be having an earful right now!" Ginny said, smiling at Tonks.

"Wotcher, Ginny! I don't understand why we can't get rid of this stupid thing," Tonks gave the umbrella stand a kick, which knocked it over again with another loud clatter. Tonks hurriedly bent to right it again.

"How was your --" Ginny didn't finish her sentence.

Draco came storming back down the stairs, arms laden with ledgers. He brushed past Ginny with an angry glare and strode into the study. He slammed the door behind him.

"That well, huh?" Ginny asked Tonks, suppressing a smirk.

* * *

After seeing Tonks off, Ginny hesistantly eyed the door to the study. She knocked softly and listened for a response. There were soft sounds of movement inside - shuffling of books and rustling of pages.

"Draco?" She knocked again. This time she tried the doorknob and found it was unlocked.

There was a fire glowing orange in the fireplace and she stepped into the room to find Draco sitting at the desk, furiously taking notes and flipping through pages.

"Draco?" He turned to look at her, with a hunted look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He stood up, throwing the quill down on his notes.

"It's gone. It's all gone." He ran his hands through his hair, pacing in front of the fireplace.

"What's gone? What happened?"

He walked back to the table, opening a ledger, skimming it with his finger. Suddenly, he slammed the book closed and threw it at the wall.

"The bastard spent money from my accounts as well. It's all gone."

Ginny just stood there, hovering near the door, unsure how to respond.

"How the mighty have fallen. The Malfoys hit rock bottom. Generations of riches gone," he ranted, as he flung himself onto a sofa. He seemed to collapse, his head hung low. She inched closer.

"It'll be alright, Draco. There's no need to - "

"Please," he interrupted, smoothly. He looked up at her with a harsh glare. "I don't want pity, especially not from a Weasley."

"I wasn't - " Ginny stammered.

"I don't want you to try and convince me that it's alright to be poor."

"Shut up, Malfoy - "

"Because it's not. It's not alright."

"I said stop it - "

"Just because your family seems to take pride in it, doesn't mean that it's - "

She strode forward and slapped him across his face. She could feel angry tears welling in her eyes. And not wanting him to have the satisfaction of seeing the poor, little Weasley cry, she ran from the room.

* * *

That night, Ginny found herself being shook awake. A harried looking Draco was leaning over her, checking her pulse, and watching her breathing.

"You were screaming."

"I know. I felt it again, just like before. Like something - "

"Breaking."

He offered her a glass of water. His entire demeanour was cold and closed. He refused to look her in the eyes. She felt another bout of tears threaten to overwhelm her. She took a shaky sip of water and handed back the glass.

As he turned to leave, she said, in a trembling voice, "I'm scared."

He stopped and turned to look at her. His face softened when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. He sat slowly in the chair beside her bed, again.

"Would you like me to call for your mother?"

"Draco, I - I'm sorry about earlier. I presumed too much. I shouldn't have..." Her voice trailed off, as he leaned over her again and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I'm going to call your mother."

Draco stood gracefully and walked to the door, without looking back.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later when Ginny's mum was cradling her daughter in her arms, whispering in her ear. Though Ginny wasn't crying, she clung to her mother, as though in desperate need of comforting.

"Oh, my love. It's ok, you're fine now. We won't let anything happen to you." Ginny was watching Draco, who was leaning against the doorframe, with arms crossed, observing this scene.

"It'll be alright, my dear. You'll see."

Ginny swore that at that instant, she saw Draco's face draw closed once again. He straightened himself and left.

* * *


	10. Dinner

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Ten: Dinner

* * *

The next morning, Ginny found herself eavesdropping at the kitchen door once again.

"What's the trouble, dear?" Ginny rolled her eyes upon hearing her mother addressing Malfoy as such.

He didn't bother answering her. By the scraping sound of silverware, Ginny guessed he busied himself with eating his breakfast.

"Have you - " Ginny's mum voice dropped to a whisper, and she strained to make out the rest of the sentence, " - made any progress for Ginny?"

"No, not as much as I'd hoped to. Maybe after she's done listening at the door, she'll be willing to help me with some more research."

Her eyes widened and before she could react, the door swung open, revealing her mother, looking rather scandalized, and Draco, who was twirling his wand in his hand.

* * *

Ginny was seated at the desk in the study, excited about finally being able to help with something.

Draco slammed a stack of books in front of her and handed her a sheaf of clean parchment.

"I've marked several of the chapters in these books and haven't had a chance to go through them thoroughly yet. I want you to make notes," he gestured to the quill and ink pot, "On anything relating to the mode of action of the potions' ingredients. Understand?"

She nodded and reached for the first book. _Noxious Elements for Innocuous Potions_.

As she opened the old text silently, she watched Draco settle himself in an armchair near the window, with a ledger in his lap.

She flipped to the first marked passage, and started skimming the page. When she reached for the quill, she glanced over to Malfoy. His white-blond head was backlit from the overcast day and his handsome face was concentrated on his book. She watched his eyes move back and forth across a page several time before he glanced back at her.

He arched his eyebrow and she quickly turned back to the task at hand.

* * *

Ginny balanced the tray on one arm while she opened the door to the study.

"I brought dinner. You want to take a break?"

Draco ignored her, as he continued to pour over the ledgers. She set down the tray on the table near the roaring fireplace and slowly approached him at the desk. She peered over his shoulder to see he was making many notes and calculations. She leaned over the back of his chair.

"Draco?" His shoulders tensed. And his movements stopped. "Would you like some dinner?"

He remained tense for a few moments. Ginny hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, and rubbed gently. He shivered under her touch.

"How does it look? Is it really all gone?" she asked. He finally set down his quill and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Well, there's barely enough money to cover all the debts my father incurred. He's been spending very negligently the past few years. Between bribing important Ministry officials and flaunting his wealth with parties and charities, there's hardly anything left."

Ginny settled her hands on his shoulders, as she tried reading some of the parchments.

"I am going to settle all the debts with the funds still left in the banks. There's no way I'm selling the Manor, it's been in my family for twelve generations, and it'll be mine as soon as...," his voice trailed off, "But I can at least sell all of the ridiculous dark artifacts he's collected - and take whatever money that gets and give it to my mother, so she can settle herself in Paris."

"Is that where she is now?"

"Yes, with her sister." His voice was quiet, thoughtful.

"Do you miss her?"

"She's my mother." She lightly squeezed his shoulders. He turned to face her and she saw his eyes were red rimmed.

* * *

"Come and have some dinner. Please?" He nodded and stood. Ginny watched him stretch his 6 foot frame before striding over to an armchair near the fire. He sat stiffly, and looked to her, waiting to be served. He looked like a small child.

Ginny handed him a napkin, which he settled across his lap. She handed him his plate and pointed to his glass of wine. She settled down on the floor near his feet, facing him, letting the fire warm her back.

"Aren't you having any?" he asked, already forking a bite into his mouth.

"I'm not so hungry right now."

It was quiet a few minutes, as Draco ate and Ginny watched. He took occassional sips of wine that drew her attention to his mouth. She must have been staring at him openly, because when Draco finally set aside his plate, he smirked at her.

"If you're going to stare, at least close your mouth."

She blushed deeply and turned to face the fire. Before she could think of a reply, he said, "I'm sorry about those things I said yesterday."

She remained silent, not trusting her voice at the moment, and nodded her head.

"It just shows you what a spoiled brat I really am. I'd always imagined that my family had an endless supply of wealth. Of course, that would be the illusion my father was aiming for. God, he spent everything. All our family savings. Most of my savings. Gone," he paused, sliding from his chair to the floor next to Ginny.

He cleared this throat and continued, "It was just hard, accepting the fact that I have to count galleons and... make a budget. I just never imagined myself in this situation."

He wrapped his arms around his knees and looked at Ginny. She refused to look at him, keeping her gaze focused on the fire.

"I wanted to thank you, Ginny."

Finally she turned to meet his gaze. His silver eyes were sparkling as he reached for her hand. His cold fingers wrapped around her warm ones.

"For what?"

"For trying to comfort me. I didn't realize that's what you were doing, until I saw your mother..."

"That's what she always does. Wraps you up in her arms and just utters nonsense about everything working out. For some reason it always makes me feel better," Ginny concentrated on speaking to keep her hand from trembling. "Haven't you been comforted like that before?"

He tugged on her hand, pulling her closer. The lost look in his eyes told her his answer. She slowly pulled her hand from his grasp, wound her fingers around the nape of his neck and pulled his head to her shoulder. He relaxed against her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt him exhale against her neck and suppressed the urge to shiver.

"Say it, Ginny," he whispered against her neck.

"Say what?"

"Tell me everything will all work out." His voice was so soft, that she barely recognized it belonged to Draco Malfoy.

She ran her fingers through the soft, silky hair at the base of his neck. "It'll be alright, Draco. You'll see."

* * *

The following morning, a loud shriek and crashing sounds woke Ginny. She quickly threw her dressing robe around her shoulders and grabbed her wand. She jogged down to the kitchen, the source of the commotion. A strange site greeted her eyes.

Hermione was standing behind Draco Malfoy, examining a small cut over his eyebrow. Harry, who was sitting across from Draco, was looking on with an amused expression. Ron was furiously pacing, his arms crossed.

"What in Merlin's name..." Ginny stepped into a quick hug from Ron. She saw Harry eyeing her closely, as she went to the ice box and took out a cube of ice. She brought it to Draco, who placed it over his cut. Hermione sat down beside him and shot a silent glare over at Ron.

"Good to see you, Ginny. How are you holding up?" Hermione looked at her meaningfully.

"I'm fine. Had an incident the other night, but I'm sure you knew about that." Hermione nodded. Ron's anger seemed to cool for a moment, as he looked at Ginny with concern. Harry remained silent, watching Ginny stand behind Draco.

"What happened here? Anyone care to explain while I make us some tea?" Hermione stood, and gestured for Ginny to sit.

"Have a seat, I'll do it," she said, as she prepared the tea setting. Ginny sat beside Draco, who was wincing dramatically, still clutching the melting ice cube to his forehead.

"It was his fault, he provoked me," Ron growled, crossing his arms again. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, I thought we were all more mature than that, Ron," Hermione replied, as she distributed the tea.

Ginny reached over and took the ice cube from Draco and tossed it to the sink. "Quit being so overdramatic, it doesn't suit you," she said, pushing his teacup to him. "So what did you say to provoke my brother's wrath so early in the morning?"

Draco mumbled a bit, taking a sip of tea.

"He said that we must have the wrong house, and no, he's not interested in anything we're selling," Harry said, still looking amused as he stirred his tea.

"And that's when Ron clocked him one?" Ginny asked.

"Stop speaking about me as though I'm not here," Draco groaned, delicately fingering his wound.

"No, Ron lost his temper when he made some reference to you as a house-elf," said Hermione as she settled beside Ron with her own tea.

Ginny tried not to look hurt as she glanced at Draco from the corner of her eye.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come for an Order meeting, held later that night. After a long day, of playing peacemaker and reading about potions ingredients, Ginny settled in for a nice, relaxing bath. She dressed herself, and it was shortly before dinner, when she heard the clatter of the umbrella stand and voices from the foyer.

Ginny went down the kitchen, and when she saw her mother and father, she greeted them warmly with hugs and kisses. As her mum was fixing dinner, to be served after the meeting, she sat beside her father, wanting to hear about home and how much she'd been missed. He smiled and indulged her, and when he slipped her a few sweets from his pocket, she noticed Draco, who was sitting in a corner, watching the entire encounter. She blushed when he smiled softly at her.

As she chewed a caramel, she watched Order members file into the kitchen, and when they were ready to begin, her father gently asked her to leave, with a promise of calling her when it was time for dinner. She noticed that she was the only one asked to leave, now that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco were Order members. She saw that Luna and Neville were also present.

She was about to voice her complaints when her mother shot her a stern look, giving her all the encouragement she needed to prevent her from throwing a tantrum. Plus she saw Draco observing her, quietly, and she was not about to embarrass herself in front of him.

Reluctantly, she headed to the parlor, where a fire was blazing. She pulled out her knitting, and continued working on a green and blue scarf for her brother Charlie.

* * *

It was over an hour later, when she was staring blankly into the fire's flames, the knitting forgotten on her lap, that Harry came to call her for dinner. She watched him nervously make his way toward her.

While, Ginny put away her knitting, pushing the basket under a table, she saw Harry run his hands through his hair.

"Hermione told me about..."

"Oh. Right."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Draco looks after me. He called for my mum that night."

"Oh, of course. _Draco_," his voice was full of spite.

"Well, he's been good to me. I wanted to thank you for vouching for him. He's going through a tough time."

"He called you a bloody house-elf. He was saying how well you take care of his needs or some tripe."

Ginny shrugged, not knowing how to reply. She wouldn't defend all of his actions, because though Draco has somewhat changed, he still needed to learn respect for others' feelings.

Harry scoffed and took a step closer to her, trying to appear nonchalant, though the tremors of his hands gave him away.

Ginny watched him struggle with something for a moment, and suddenly she found herself pulled flush against him with one of his arms tight around her waist and the other running through her hair. She froze.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She tried to gently free herself, but he held her firmly, not willing to let go. He buried his face in her hair and sighed.

"God, I've missed you," he tightened his grasp, and Ginny held still again, "I've missed this."

He tilted her head back, leaning his head forward for a kiss, when the door creaked open.

Ginny turned to see Draco standing with his hand on the doorknob. She struggled against Harry once again, trying to free herself.

"Time for dinner," he said, in a quiet voice, that had a sharp edge to it. She saw his eyes flicker with hurt before he turned and stormed off.

She pushed herself away from Harry and ran to follow him.

* * *

She trailed Draco to the kitchen, where he entered and sat at his usual place at the table.

Ginny briefly noted that many of the Order had left. She pushed Fred over, so that she could have the place immediately next to Draco.

"I want to talk to you later," she whispered to him. He was scowling at his folded hands. She saw a muscle in his jaw clench.

"I don't need to hear it."

"Please," she said urgently, seeing Harry enter the room looking at her, confused. Draco shot him a glare, as he sat between Ginny's father and Ron.

Molly set the first plate in front of Draco with a kind smile, and soon dinner was underway.

"Draco, I wanted to thank you again for those spells that you gave Nymphadora. They've proven invaluable," called Ginny's father from the other end of the table. Draco lifted his head and nodded in reply. Ginny's curiousity was sparked.

"What spells?"

"When Tonks escorted Draco that day, to his house?" said Ginny's mum. Ginny nodded at her mother, who continued, "He gave her several books, full of ancient spells that the Death Eaters had been using. Gives the Aurors some foresight, so they can have counterspells prepared and such."

"Oh." Ginny turned back to Draco, who was focused on his dinner. She glanced around the table, trying to gauge others' reactions. They all seemed to know about this, most likely from the meeting. Her father called down the table to Draco again.

"Have you had much success in your potions research?"

Draco wiped his mouth with his napkin, and replied softly, "No, still working on it, I'll start brewing soon. Just need replacements for a couple ingredients."

"Perhaps Hermione can help you," suggested Lupin. Draco looked up at Hermione and shrugged.

She smiled encouragingly, and said, "I'd be happy to help you after dinner, if you'd like."

Draco nodded and returned his attention to his food. The others at the table started small conversations, laughing and smiling.

Ginny saw Harry watching her, carefully, while eating his dinner, and listening to her father.

Quietly, she turned her attention to her food, as well.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Please review! It helps me to knowwho isreading and what the reactions are! I love comments, criticisms, clarifications, anything! I hope things are fairly clear so far (there were some questions about Draco being broke - I always imagined that Lucius' spending would land him in trouble. And now since he's in prison, his wife and son have to pay the consequences).

My point is-- PLEASE REVEIW! I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Depends on the response I see!


	11. Hexed

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Hexed

* * *

Hermione was quietly reading a small stack of parchments that Draco handed her. He was leaning against the wall, watching her closely for any sort of reaction. And Ginny was settled in an armchair, with her knitting, listening to Ron and Harry.

"Merlin, it's nice to be here. It's almost like home, now it's been cleaned up," said Ron.

"Yeah. Besides, nothing beats a hot shower and a homecooked meal, eh?"

"Right. But that couldn't be helped, really. Out there..." Ron trailed off, glancing at Ginny. She resolutely continued with Charlie's scarf.

After a few moments of silence, Harry leaned forward in his seat and turned to Draco.

"Malfoy, I've been wondering something." Draco stiffened and turned his attention to Harry, who continued, "What about your Dark Mark?"

Draco immediately grasped his left forearm. "What of it?"

Hermione looked up from the parchments and Ron turned a silent glare at Draco. Ginny focused, numbly, on her knitting.

"Doesn't it react when Voldemort..."

"Of course it does, Potter. It burns when he summons Death Eaters. But after a few minutes, it sort of fades away, when the meeting starts."

"So, you know when meetings are being held. Based on your Mark?" Harry asked angrily as he stood, menacingly.

"Yes, I do know." Draco also started sounding angry. Ginny glanced up at his words. He crossed his arms and pushed away from the wall.

"And you haven't told me about it?" Harry shouted, taking a step toward Draco.

"It's not like you've been around for me to tell, have you, Potter? Did you ever think, for one minute, that everything does not have to be about you? Did you consider that I might have told McGonagall instead? Or even Mr. Weasley, who's in a better position to do something about it, than you?"

Harry glared at him.

"So have you?"

Ginny watched Draco step towards Harry, towering a half a foot over him. "Have I, what?"

"Told McGonagall or Mr. Weasley!"

Draco stared down at Harry for a long moment. Hermione stood behind Draco, ready to react, and Ron stood as well, coming behind Harry. Ginny set aside her knitting and moved to stand between Harry and Draco. She faced Harry, calmly.

"Alright, that's enough," she said, gently, pushing Harry back a step.

"What if I told you that I haven't told them?"

Ginny whirled around to glare at Draco, exasperatedly.

"Oh for goodness sake, Harry, he's been telling Kingsley Shacklebolt, alright? Every time he gets a summons, he sends a Patronus to Shacklebolt," Hermione explained. "Now enough of this nonsense. You two - " she pointed at Harry and Ron, " -go play elsewhere, we have work to finish here," she lifted her parchments, indicating their task.

Grudgingly, Ron and Harry left. Ginny stood in front of Draco, watching him carefully. He seemed to sag with relief, his eyes closing.

Hermione sat back down at the desk and shuffled through the parchments.

"How did you know that, Hermione? About Shacklebolt?" Ginny asked, looking from Draco to Hermione.

"Draco told me. Last time, when Ron and I came around."

Ginny watched Draco withdraw into himself, as he sat in the chair by the window, near the desk.

"I had no idea. You never said you were in any pain."

He shrugged. "Usually happens late at night, when we've both retired to our rooms."

"You never thought to mention it, otherwise?"

Draco frowned at her. "What's with you? You're acting like Potter."

"Well, I have a right to kn- "

"Stop saying that, because you don't have the right to know. You aren't in the Order. You're not meant to know things like that."

Hermione was observing them, the notes forgotten once again.

"Not - not -," Ginny sputtered, angrily, "Not meant to know - but - "

"Stay out of it! You are not to have any part of Order business, and that's final."

"Excuse me?" Ginny stood in front of him, arms crossed indignantly. "As soon as I come of age, I will do as I please, and my parents or brothers won't be able to stop me!"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I said, no. You will not be joining the Order." And Draco said it with such finality, that Ginny had no response. She simply spun on her heel and ran up to her room and slammed the door.

* * *

The soft humming that woke Ginny in the morning was from her mother. She was folding laundry, putting it away in the cupboard.

"Mum? You're still here?"

"Well, I stopped in early this morning. Was supposed to take Harry, Hermione, and Ron, back to the Burrow last night. Hermione was busy working with Draco most of the night, and your brother and Harry refused to leave her here with him alone."

Ginny sat up, angrily.

"And they aren't bothered about leaving _me _alone with him, are they?"

Molly smiled and kept folding.

"They're packing their things, we're leaving for the Burrow after breakfast."

"Can I come?"

Molly paused to look at her daughter. She sat on the edge of Ginny's bed and took her hand.

"Love, you need to stay here and help Draco with the potion. Hermione says that they made some major breakthroughs last night and it's finally ready to be brewed."

Ginny nodded silently, staring down at her quilt.

"I've just needed to get out. I'm so couped up here. I don't know when I last saw the open sky. I can't even remember what it's like to be on a broom."

Molly patted her hand and smiled.

"Well, you can ask Draco when he plans on going out to the apothecary for supplies. Perhaps he'll let you come along."

"I doubt it," Ginny mumbled.

"And why is that? He'll have Tonks as an escort. It shouldn't be a problem."

"We had a bit of an argument last night."

"Is that so? Hermione mentioned something of the sort. She said that you'd be angry with him, though, not the other way around."

"Can you just ask for me? Please?"

"Fine, you get dressed and ready, and come on down. And bring your cloak, it's been cold lately."

* * *

When Ginny entered the kitchen, a cloak in her arms, she heard her mother asking Draco if Ginny could accompany him when he went out.

"No, I don't think so, Mrs. Weasley. She'd be a liability."

"I would not!" Ginny growled, as she plopped down across from him.

"Yes, you would. Besides I don't need your help with buying supplies. I know what we need."

"It's ok, Draco," Tonks, who was sporting a long, black ponytail, shrugged. She tucked her wand behind her ear and grinned, "I don't mind if she joins us."

"See, it's no problem. I'm coming," Ginny said, starting to shovel porridge into her mouth. Draco scowled at her.

Molly rummaged in her pocket a moment and withdrew a small pouch. She handed it to Draco with a meaningful look.

"From McGonagall," she said. He nodded and pocketed it. A few minutes passed in silence, while Ginny finished her food.

As soon as Harry and Ron entered the room, Draco stood, declaring it was time to go. While he and Tonks discussed modes of transportation, Ginny gave a quick hug and kiss to her mum. She hugged Ron and he kissed the top of her head. She pulled on her cloak, as Harry approached her. He hugged her lightly and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

She glanced at Draco, and she saw thathe was watching her, his annoyance growing. She blushed and followed Tonks from the room.

* * *

"Just take my arm, and we'll be off," Tonks grinned at Ginny. "We'll see you there, Malfoy." He nodded and with a graceful turn, he was gone. Tonks spun as well, and Ginny felt the painful, uncomfortable squeeze that was associated with apparation.

She found herself in the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. She gasped for breath, while she looked up to see a dark and cloudy sky. The air was very still and felt cold against her cheeks.

"Looks like it might rain, we'll need to hurry," Draco said, as he tapped the bricks of the wall.

They walked quickly to the apothecary, and Ginny noticed that the streets were nearly empty.

"Do you think we can visit the twins' shop?" she asked, directing her question to Tonks.

"Don't think so, hon, I'm afraid this trip is strictly business, remember."

She nodded and tried to keep up with Draco's long strides.

He was already in the apothecary when Ginny and Tonks were just approaching the storefront.

Ginny watched as Draco silently pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. He checked the list and handed it to the clerk. The clerk nodded and started arranging the supplies. He set a large, bronze cauldron on the counter, and started adding specific amounts of ingredients to small brown paper pouches. The pouches were placed in the cauldron, along with vials of strange colored liquids. The clerk referred to the list once more and added a few strange utensils and measuring cups.

Finally, the clerk handed a receipt to Draco and he paid using the small pouch from McGonagall.

Draco grabbed the handle of the cauldron and ushered Tonks and Ginny back onto the street.

"Now follow me, and stay close. We've one more stop to make."

* * *

Ginny had a sinking feeling in her stomach when Draco guided them around a corner, through an alleyway, and into Knockturn Alley. Tonks did not look surprised, but she kept close behind Draco, her hand buried in the pocket of her robe, most likely wrapped around her wand. Her Auror-trained eyes flitted everywhere, into every corner and shadow.

As Ginny struggled to keep up, she felt the first few raindrops on her face.

"It's starting to rain," she commented. Tonks smiled at her.

"Thanks for the weather report, Weasley," Draco replied, dryly. He was covering the cauldron with his cloak. He turned a corner, shuffled past a strange-looking wizard and entered a small unlabelled shop.

Ginny stood behind Draco at the counter, while Tonks remained guard at the door. She looked up and down the small alley, and finally she turned her attention around the shop.

"Good to see you, Master Malfoy. It's always a pleasure to serve your family." The clerk said with an oily smile, as he accepted a parchment from Draco. He nodded and started to pack a few strange ingredients. He set a few items on the counter and smiled wickedly again, as he eyed Ginny and Tonks.

"Will you be needing anything else, Master Malfoy?" Draco shook his head. The clerk held up a hand and went into the backroom. He came back with a small object in his hand. "Not even something like this?" He held it out in front of Draco, and Ginny peaked around to see that it was a small, ornate cross.

"No, that will be all for us - And no need to send a bill, I'll be paying now," Draco said coolly, as he drew the pouch from his pocket. And Draco exchanged coins for the receipt the clerk handed him.

"Thank you for your patronage, Master Malfoy. Hope to see you again, soon." The clerk waved at Ginny as Draco stuffed the ingredients into his cloak pocket. Draco put a protective arm around Ginny and pushed her toward the door.

Tonks cast a charm over their heads, which helped a little in deflecting the rain. They made their way down the path, following Draco back to Diagon Alley. A flash of lightening and a loud clap of thunder made Ginny jump. She swore she saw several shadows shift.

"Something isn't right," Tonks whispered, tugging on Dracos' sleeve. He slowed to a stop and Ginny huddled closer to him.

"What is it? Let's just get out of here - " Before he could finish his thought, he was hexed from behind. Ginny pulled out her wand, and shot a spell back at the shadow. It collapsed with a shriek.

Tonks grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her down into a crouch. She started fumbling with in the pocket of her robe.

"Oh, Merlin. I hoped it wouldn't come to this. Ginny grab his arm, and hold my hand." Ginny did so, just as Tonks withdrew a small package of Every Flavour Beans and muttered "_Activo_."

* * *

Ginny felt a shudder run through her body and a tight pull at her navel. When it stopped, she looked around. They were in the shade of a tree at a small abandoned muggle park, near the Order Headquarters. She watched as Tonks bent over Draco's unconscious form. He was still tightly clutching the bronze cauldron.

"Looks like a stunner. If we can get him back to Number 12, he'll be alright. Come on," Tonks handed the cauldron to Ginny. She took it and pulled it under her cloak. She watched as Tonks cast _Ennervate _on Draco's still form. He slowly stirred and clutched at his head.

"What happened? Where are we?" he groaned as he sat up. Tonks helped him stand.

"We need to get to Headquarters, it's just half a block, think you can make it?" He nodded and they quickly made it back to Headquarters.

* * *

Draco sat heavily at the kitchen table, unceremoniously dumping the potions supplies in front of him. Ginny knelt beside him and grabbed his wrist. While Ginny examined Draco's eyes and felt his pulse, he irritably tried pushing her hands away. She gave him a sharp glare, one that she'd learned from her mother, and he grudgingly grew still.

"I'm fine."

Tonks rushed about with fixing tea.

"Looks like that slimey clerk called for some back-up," Tonks said, and as she gestured a bit wildly, a teacup hit the floor with a loud crack. "Oh damn," she mumbled as she repaired it. "I should have suspected it when he disappeared into the backroom," Tonks finished.

Ginny sat next to Draco and reached for the supplies, intending to sort through them. His hand snaked forward and stopped her.

"Don't touch any of that. I want Tonks to go over it first and make sure nothing is wrong."

Ginny nodded.

"Who do you suppose that was? In the shadows? Ginny got them pretty good with what looked like her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex," Tonks smiled, appreciatively as Ginny just shrugged. She saw Draco flinch involuntarily out of the corner of her eye.

"I just reacted. That's what came naturally."

Tonks sniggered. She handed them each a teacup. She proceeded to wave her wand over the supplies, particularly careful with the packages from Knockturn Alley.

"These look alright. Any idea who it might have been?" she asked Draco.

"It was a Death Eater. They know that I've deserted them. Whoever it was, probably wanted to catch me and take me back to the Dark Lord as a prize."

"Well, I'm going back to see if they're still lying there. And I'm taking my partner to question that shopkeeper."

Tonks morphed into her usual appearance, sporting a mousy brown bob, and paused at the kitchen door.

"Oh, and if anyone asks, I cast that spell, got it? Ginny's still underage, and we wouldn't want to get the Ministry started on that nonsense." She waved goodbye and made her way back to the foyer, where they heard the familiar clatter of the umbrella stand. The front door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Draining his teacup, Draco stood and gathered the supplies from the table. If Ginny hadn't been watching closely, she'd have missed him swaying slightly.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He shrugged and started shakily for the door.

Ginny jumped from her seat, putting the teacups in the sink. She ran to follow.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said as they entered the study. With a wave of his wand, a fire burned slowly in the hearth.

"So talk."

He set about clearing the desk of parchments, quills, and books. He arranged them all, except for the stack of papers that Hermione had been looking over, and levitated them with his wand, sending it to a nearby bookshelf.

Ginny watched Draco arrange the contents of the cauldron. He took inventory, seeming to organize the ingredients in the order they were needed in the potion.

Suddenly he sat down, with a groan, and rubbed his temples.

"Headache? That's a usual side effect of a stunner," Ginny said. "Want me to go find you a potion for that?"

"No. I'll get it," he stood slowly and swayed. She saw a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Why don't you sit a minute? I'll go grab it."

She ran up the stairs to the attic and rummaged in the cupboard. She found the appropriate vial and brought it back down to the study.

Ginny returned to find Draco's face was gray and he was slumped slightly in his chair. She handed him the potion and he drank the dose slowly.

A few moments passed, and the color returned to his face. He sighed and handed the empty vial back to Ginny.

"I wasn't such a liability today after all, was I? I managed to save your arse back there." Ginny couldn't help but gloat. Draco looked up at her with tired eyes. He shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so excited. The clerk saw you and word will get around that I was seen in Knockturn Alley with a Weasley."

"Worried about soiling your reputation, are you?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him.

"More worried about soiling yours, Weasley. Think about it. The little Weasley girl was seen with Draco Malfoy. They'll probably try locating you to see if you could lead them to me."

"The Burrow! We have to warn my parents!"

"Don't be daft. Your house is protected. They've got a Secret Keeper. Nobody would be able to find the place. And not to mention half the Order lives there."

Ginny nodded. She leaned against the wall, her arms still hugging herself.

"Are you starting with the potion now?"

"I can't. Still waiting on some ingredients. They'll be arriving this evening, I imagine."

Draco reached for a stack of parchments and started shuffling through. A few minutes passed in silence.

"Listen, I wanted to explain about Harry -"

"I certainly do not need to hear it. What you do with your boyfriend -"

"Harry's not my boyfriend. Not anymore. He ended it, quite inappropriately, at Dumbledore's funeral," she scowled at the memory.

Draco seemed to ignore this and continue shuffling through the parchments.

"And I don't know what he thought he was doing last night. First he calls our relationship off, disappears without telling me what he's even doing, and then he comes back and wants to resume as if nothing happened. Anyway, I was trying to keep my distance from Harry. I just wanted you to know that."

"Whatever, Weasley. I don't care to know about your love life. Or lack thereof. I have work to do."

"I thought you said you couldn't start until you get the rest of the -"

"I know what I said. Would you just stop hovering about? Go... knit, or something."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and pushed off the wall. She stood with her hands on her hips, reminiscent of Molly Weasley.

"I'll have you know that I will not be cast aside like that. I only knit to pass the time, not because it's all I can do!"

"You said it yourself, Weasley, you aren't allowed to use magic. So for now, knitting _is _all you can do. And a fat lot that'll help the war effort."

"But when I turn of age -"

"With any luck, when you turn of age, the war will be long over."

"You're forgetting the fact that I saved your life today!"

"If you're out to prove that you can fight, then yes, I already know that, Weasley." He flung the parchments onto the desk and stood to his full height. He loomed over her, narrowing his gray eyes. "I remember what it's like to be on the receiving end of your wand."

"Good! And don't you forget it!"

"I thought you didn't want to fight in this war, in the first place!" Draco growled.

"Well, I don't," she replied, softening her expression. Ginny didn't think he'd remember something like that. "But I also hate being useless. I hate feeling helpless!"

"You're helping me with this potion. Need I remind you, the one that's been designed specifically for you. I hate to admit it, but I wouldn't have been able to finish the recipe if it weren't for Granger. She helped me finalize the potion. And you're going to help me make it."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Who said I was doing it for you?"

"Well it's certainly not for your own selfish needs, is it?"

"No. Not for me," he shrugged, gracefully. "I just realized that it was something that needed to be done. And I was the one to do it."

"Why a potion? Why not a spell?"

"A spell's effects have a sudden onset and usually the effects disappear. A potion can run deeper, affecting your whole body, and depending on the potion, the effects can be permanent."

"And you'll be able to permanently remove traces of Tom from my soul? Without hurting me?"

Draco looked at her for a long second, seeming to take her in for the first time. "That's right. Without hurting you. By the way, that was the tricky part. And that's the part where Granger was able to help me."

"I'll have to thank her, then," Ginny mumbled, while rolling her eyes.

The front door slammed open and closed, and even from the study, they could hear loud laughter echoing through the house.

"Ah, that'll be them with the ingredients."

"Who?"

"The twins."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for the reviews! God, I love those reviews!

A few comments:

1) Tonks and Lupin seem to have a romance going on, based on the ending of HBP. Lupin might have confessed to Tonks that he adored her natural mousy brown hair - and as a result, she tries to keep that look going, except now she's thrilled about it.

2) Ginny didn't kiss Draco in the last chapter. She held him and comforted him. Much like her mother does when her children are upset. But when Ginny comforts Draco, it's a much more intimate thing. And it has everything to do with their mutual attraction.

3) I don't think I'll have much interaction between Draco and Hermione. They're not exactly friends, but they're no longer at each others' throats and they have learned to respect one another enough to work together. Plus remember, Hermione can be pretty nice and forgiving. This doesn't mean that Ginny won't get jealous, we'll see, I suppose.

4) Ginny oddly felt compelled to explain to Draco about her relationship with Harry. Perhaps it was that hurt look on his face or the fact that she really wants him to know that... she's available.

5) Draco choose Ginny for his Oath, because he was seeing her everyday, someone tangible, someone well-protected, and someone very unlikely to betray them. The reason he doesn't want her involved in the war effort is because if anything happened to her, his Oath would be affected. Ah, there's the selfish Draco that we know...

6) If you've done your math - you'll realize that 4 horcruxes have been eliminated. The diary, the ring, the locket, and one more. This puts a bit of a time-frame on the potion. They have to complete the potion before Harry is ready to face Voldemort.

7) Harry, Ron, and Hermione have probably been stayingat Godric's Hollow, while doing their horcrux search.

8) To put a time frame on things - it's about mid-October, based on the weather. Harry (along with Ron and Hermione) spent the required time with the Dursleys, Bill and Fleur have already been married, and Hogwarts has remained closed. Draco went to McGonagall on July 31st (his one-year Death Eater anniversary and funnily enough, Harry's birthday) - and he was brought to Grimmauld Place at the beginning of August.

Hope that answers some questions. These were mostly points that I considered, but hadn't quite worked into my story. It's sort of like background information.

Now, PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Daydream

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Daydream

* * *

Ginny ran to the foyer and ignoring the fact that both of her brothers were extremely ladden with parcels, she launched herself around them, an arm around each of their waists. 

"Fred! George! My favorite boys, am I glad to see you!"

"Do you hear this girl, George? She saw us yesterday and completely ignored us. And now look, pretending she likes us, so we'll give her treats."

"Excuse me," Ginny stood back with her hands on her hips. The twins headed to the study, acting affronted. Ginny followed. "But you two were too busy with Order business to even look my way! Besides I wanted to catch up with Daddy."

"Catch up with _dad_-dy!" mimicked Fred, in a high-pitched voice. Much to Ginny's chagrin, it sounded a lot like Malfoy's impersonation of her.

"I do _not _sound like that," she cried, stomping one foot.

"Malfoy, here are the things you asked for," said George, handing him a small sack. And Fred rummaged in his pocket a moment, before withdrawing a small packet.

"And this is from Longbottom," he said, handing it to Draco.

"What's all the rest of this?" Draco indicated the boxes and shopping bags they were holding.

"Well, Tonks told us that you were all in Diagon Alley today and that ickle Ginnykins wanted to visit the shop," said George.

"So, as good brothers should, we packed up some of our finest products and decided to bring them around to cheer up our ickle baby sister!"

"Who said I need cheering up, then?" asked Ginny, laughing, as she peered into a box in George's arms.

"Mum did. And Tonks. And Dad. Well, you get the picture. We hear you've been knitting, for Merlin's sake!" said Fred, looking aghast.

"See! That's how bored I've been. Now please tell me you've brought me at least some candy that's edible," she rummaged in a small shopping bag that was dangling from Fred's pinky.

"Could we dump this junk in your room? It's just a tad heavy," groaned Fred.

"Just a smidgeon," murmured George, as he watched a small box fall from the top of the stack he held in his arms.

**

* * *

**

Fred and George were settled comfortably on her bed, while Ginny, sitting on the floor, surrounded by boxes, bags, and packages, looked through the things they brought for her.

"A Daydream Charm?" She looked at the box, slightly apprehensively.

"It's our newest version. It's rather good," George said, waggling his eyebrows. Ginny laughed.

"Besides you can use it when you want to tune out Malfoy," Fred suggested. He leaned over and grabbed a large cloth sack. He handed it to her. "This was from Mum. Just some stuff she baked, and a few of your clothes, like you asked."

"You got some parcel by owl, Mum put it in there," added George, motioning to the bag.

"Oh, must be from Colin. He promised he'd send me some pictures from our times at Hogwarts," replied Ginny, finding the package and opening it. She was amazed to see that he had arranged the magical photos in an album. Fred snatched it from her hands and started flipping through it. Ginny pouted and turned to the rest of the contents of the sack. George leaned back on an elbow and grinned at her, wickedly.

"You'll notice that we included some of our favorite pranks..."

"You know, to use on Malfoy..."

"Because whether or not the git's on our side..."

"He'd deserve everything you throw at him."

Ginny looked up to see the matching devious grins on the twins' faces.

"I'm not starting a stupid little prank war. Besides, he'd tell Mum on me!"

They looked mightily disappointed.

"And it'd be rather obvious who did it - I'm the only one in the house!"

"You can try out some of the subtler things - change his hair to Gryff colors and see how long it takes him to notice."

"Or slip a Babbling Potion in his drink and blackmail him with stuff he blurts out!" suggested Fred.

"Come on, Ginny, we thought you were one of ours! Besides if Mum ever finds out, we give you permission to blame it on us," continued George.

"Well, I guess if something strange were to find it's way into his morning tea...it wouldn't be _so _wrong..."

The twins grinned at her. George pretended to wipe away a tear, as Fred said, "That's our girl!"

Ginny picked out a large chocolate bar from the pile of candy. She inspected it closely, and looked at the twins. George merely shrugged, and Fred

suggested they share it. She split that bar into three and offered her brothers each a piece. She watched them each take a bite, before doing so herself.

"So, what'd you bring for Draco?"

"He asked for some potions ingredients. Just a couple of rare things that you can't get on Diagon Alley," answered Fred, through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Things you can't get in Knockturn Alley either?"

The twins exchanged an uncomfortable look and remained silent.

"I see. I wonder if I should be telling Mum about this conversation."

"Please, Ginny - it's bad enough as it is!" muttered Fred.

"After our fiasco with the Instant Darkness Powder, we're supposed to be more careful about selling our wares."

"Not to mention the fact that the Order has asked us to make our products with some sort of 'backdoor' in them."

"That way, if we find that our enemies -"

"Death-Eaters," said Fred, rolling his eyes and using his fingers to quote in midair.

"- are using our goods, the Order will have a way of deactiving them."

"Pretty clever, actually. It was Hermione's idea."

"And since only Order members get to know the backdoor spells, they can still use the products without worrying -"

"Wait - what about me?" cried Ginny, indignantly, cramming the rest of her chocolate in her mouth.

"Well, shouldn't be a problem for you, little sis," said Fred, grinning.

"As you aren't allowed -"

"- out of the house -"

"- ever again!"

"Problem solved!" The twins said this together, high-fiving each other, as if her house-arrest was their idea.

"I swear, everyone's out to baby me!"

"Well, you _are _the baby!"

"I'm 16, for Merlin's sake!"

"Be that as it may, Ginny-girl, you are too precious to be involved in all this war nonsense," said George, with a rare look of sincerity on his face.

"We know that you can defend yourself, hell, you've proven that dozens of times, but we love you too much -"

"- to simply let you run around during wartime."

"If anything were to happen to you - I don't think I could ever smile again!" Fred laid back in her bed, throwing his wrist to his brow, feinting a faint.

"Honestly!" Ginny chucked the Daydream Charm package at Fred and laughed when it hit his forehead. He sprang from the bed and soon both twins wrestled her to the ground and proceeded to tickle her.

"Oh, god - Help! Help me!" she screamed, struggling to breath and laughing all at once.

**

* * *

**Ginny was sure she was about to wet herself, when her bedroom door slammed open. The twins ceased their attack, and the three of them looked up from the floor. Draco was standing in the doorway, looking furious, with his wand drawn. He hesitated a moment and slowly lowered it, scowling. 

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I thought you were in real trouble."

"I was!"

And with that, the twins continued their assault. Fred was holding back her arms while George mercilessly wriggled his fingers on her stomach. She started kicking about, yelling for them to stop. Draco stood, fixated, watching with a look of disgust on his face.

"Please - help me!" Ginny shrieked when George's hands went to her armpits. Fred threw a bored look over to Draco.

"We'll be with you in a mo', Malfoy. Business to take care of, you see."

Ginny managed to wriggle away from Fred's grip while he was distracted. She crawled on the floor, near Draco's feet, gasping for breath. She used the doorframe to help her stand.

"Oh sweet Circe," she sighed, slumping forward to catch her breath. She pulled the elastic from her hair, freeing the completely messy ponytail.

The twins stood up, dusted themselves off, and turned their attention to Draco, who was staring down at the girl beside him as though he'd never seen her before. His brow was furrowed and they could make out a small smile on his lips.

"Malfoy, if you're through staring at our baby sister -" Draco was startled by George's words and looked up at the twins, swallowing.

"- we'll bid you adieu!"

Draco watched as Fred ruffled Ginny's hair. She watched him disdainfully, as this was fairly normal procedure, a common way any Weasley boy might say goodbye to his little sister.

"We have head back to the store now to help close up. Poor Verity must be swamped. Now you behave yourself, Ginevra!" Fred said, attempting a frown worthy of McGonagall.

"Bye, Malfoy," George said, while wriggling his fingers through Ginny's hair, messing it further. "Send us a message, if you need anything, don't hesitate."

They both shuffled past Draco, who was leaning against the doorframe, once again looking down at Ginny. She could hear the twins whispering to each other all the down the stairs, and finally the front door was opened and closed, leaving the house in an awkward silence.

Ginny reached up, and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it down. She heard Draco snort under his breath.

"What?"

She walked over to the pile of things on the floor, dropped to her knees, and started to arrange them.

"Nothing," Draco whispered, turning away and heading back down the stairs.

**

* * *

**Ginny knocked softly at the study door and pushed it open. She had a bar of chocolate in her pocket, her knitting in one hand and her new photo book in the other. She expected to see Draco by the desk, chopping this or grinding that. Instead, she found the deskchair empty and the room to be darkened, only a low red glow coming from the fireplace. She nearly turned back to venture to the kitchen, but she saw his outline sitting on the hearthrug. 

She approached him, quietly, and joined him next to the dying embers in the fireplace. He was staring silently at his Dark Mark and hastily pulled down his sleeve while she set aside her knitting and her album and pulled out the candy.

"You want some?"

"Is it safe?"

"One way to find out," Ginny said, smiling and offering him half the bar. He eyed the chocolate carefully and waited until she swallowed her first bite before nibbling slowly.

"What are you doing in the dark?" she asked, pointedly. She heard him swallow and his eyes went back to the small silk rug underneath them.

"Thinking."

"Well, good for you! Never too late to start," she grinned at him, shoving the rest of the chocolate into her mouth and pulling her knitting into her lap. She'd started working on a scarf for Bill - a red and black combination.

Draco continued sitting dejectedly beside her, the chocolate between his fingers forgotten.

"Ok, sorry," she shrugged, "I'm supposed to ask what you were thinking about. So what - "

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

Ginny stabbed herself with one of her needles and groaned. "Merlin, I can't even see what I'm doing..."

Draco stirred, and a sideways glance told Ginny that he was reaching for his wand. He waved it and the fire seemed to roar with life. The sudden heat made her wiggle a few inches back.

"That better?" he asked, still staring morosely at the rug.

"No," she set aside her knitting. "Tell me what's bothering you?" Ginny turned to face him, she leaned back and supported herself with one hand. And she waited, allowing him time to say whatever he wanted. A few minutes passed in silence, and just when her mind started to wander, he spoke.

"I was just thinking about how you act with your brothers."

"Oh?"

"And I was just wishing that I had a relationship like that with someone. Unconditional love and all that nonsense."

"You have your mum," she suggested, hopefully.

"Yes. In a way. But she'd never acts like that - she never shows that she cares. She always puts up these walls. Facades. Our relationship is anything but open."

"You have my mum," she added. "She's taken a quite liking to you."

"And how do you figure that?" he asked, gracefully lying back on his elbows, his pale pointed face looking up at her lazily. Ginny couldn't help but admire the view.

"Well, the fact that she does your laundry. And that she always serves you first during meals - plus she makes sure you have seconds and thirds."

"That doesn't mean that she likes me - "

"It does. If she didn't like you - you'd be doing your own laundry. And she wouldn't be forcing me to cook your meals - she'd be making you fend for yourself. I think you remind her of Harry, in a way."

Draco gaped at her a moment before sitting up straight. "What!"

"No, really! I think you seem like a lost little boy to her, at times."

"Well...obviously she...but..." he sputtered, his voice trailing off.

"Yeah, that," Ginny grinned, pointing at his face. He smirked at her. "That was it, right there. That look always gets right to the heart of my mum," Ginny sighed.

"I am _not _a lost little boy!" Draco seemed to find his voice, along with his indignation.

"You gonna eat that or what?" Ginny looked down to see the chunk of chocolate was smushed between his index and thumb. He looked at it, wrinkling his nose.

Acting without a thought, Ginny grabbed his wrist and guided the candy to her mouth. She took a big bite and chewed. Draco was frozen with a look of shock and horror on his face.

"What?"

"You..."

"What? It's melting, you better finish it now. It's rather good."

Ginny's breath hitched in her throat when she saw the way he continued to eye the candy in hand. His eyes trailed up to the slender fingers around his wrist. He blinked slowly and brought his eyes to her lips. She licked them self-consciously, and saw his gaze intensify.

Not quite knowing where the burst of courage came from, she lifted his wrist again, taking another bite, and then moved the chocolate to his lips. He popped the rest of the candy in his mouth.

"It is rather good," he murmured, hoarsely, licking his fingers, his cool gray eyes not leaving her face. Ginny felt her mouth go dry, her eyes glued to his lips and his tongue flicking across this thumb.

She gently pried her fingers from his wrist, and they suddenly felt rather cold without the contact. Finally managing to avert her eyes, she looked down beside her at the album, and idly running her fingertips across it, as she slowed down her breathing.

"What's that?" His deep voice rumbled near her ear, nearly a whisper. He was pointing at the album, and with a swift motion of his fingers, he gestured for Ginny to hand it over. She didn't think to disobey him.

Draco heaved a soft sigh, and from her proximity, she could taste the chocolate on his breath. She felt herself blushing against her will. Thankfully, he was rather distracted looking through the album.

He flipped several pages, looking bored. They were mostly pictures of her. Starting from second year, all the way through her fifth.

"Oho!" he said, pushing the book into her hands. "Who's this handsome devil?" Ginny tilted her head, leaning closer to take a look.

It was a picture of the Gryffindor quidditch team after a game. They had their arms draped over each others' shoulders, Ginny was by far the smallest, standing beside Ron, who towered over her, his arm around her shoulders. She was grinning and waving - they'd won that game. In the background, where Draco was pointing, was a familiar blond boy, dressed in green quidditch robes, who was making funny faces. Ginny looked up at the real Draco Malfoy to see him making similar faces. She laughed.

"I know that guy - would you like an introduction?"

"I'd like to meet this blossoming flower here," he said.

She looked down to see his finger pointing at the image of herself. The Ginny in the photograph, dressed in quidditch robes and clutching her broom, brushed the hair back from her face and blushed.

"You're quite the charmer," she whispered, as he smirked and took the book back. He continued flipping through pages, pouring over each picture, seeming to take in every detail.

"What're your favorite colors, Draco? Besides green and silver. And not black," she said, picking up her knitting again.

"Why, you gonna make me one of those scarves? Honestly, I'll likely never leave this house again, so bloody good it'll do me," he said, slamming the album shut and stretching to put it on the table behind him.

"I could make you some socks," she suggested - "Or maybe I could figure out how to make a jumper..."

"No, thank you. I'll pass on the scratchy wool."

"Well then, I have no idea what to give you for Christmas," she sighed, tugging at the tangled red yarn.

"That's not for ages. And you don't have to get me anything."

"Hmm, we'll see, I guess."

"And certainly don't expect much from me. With my new budget and inability to go out shopping..." his voice trailed off and he silently stared into the flames.

**

* * *

**After a few moments of silence, Draco yawned widely. He stood and stretched, drawing Ginny's eyes from her knitting. A flash of pale skin was exposed when his shirt rode up his stomach. He rolled his shoulders and straightened up, turning his cool, gray eyes to her. 

"I'm going to bed. We'll start working on preparing the ingredients tomorrow. And don't touch anything in the ice box. I've put a few things in there to chill."

"Alright. I guess I'd better to bed, too," Ginny tossed her knitting on a table and reached for the album. "Would you mind putting out the fire?"

And with a spell, the room was completely dark. Instinctively, Ginny reached out, blindly, and her fingers brushed across Draco's arm. She grabbed it tightly and let him guide her from the room.

"I meant on our way out, you prat," she muttered. She heard his soft laugh just as the passed through to the foyer. A dim bluish light shone in from the window and as Ginny's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was able to make out his tall profile.

He cast _Lumos _and they started up the stairs together.

"Good night," Ginny called, watching Draco enter his room from her doorway.

"'Night," he answered, closing his door softly.

**

* * *

**After brushing her teeth, washing her face, changing into her white nightdress, and brushing her long hair for about fifteen minutes in front of a mirror, Ginny still couldn't get the flash of Draco's stomach, the feel of his biceps, or his husky voice out of her head. She decided that she should try to get some sleep. 

She padded to her bed, and pulled back the covers. She gasped.

On her crisp faded pink sheets, lay a small colorful box. A Daydream Charm, specialty item from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Ginny groaned, picking it up, remembering throwing it at Fred. She crawled into bed, and pulled the covers up to her waist. She spun the box idly, in her hands.

"Oh, why not," she whispered, opening it quickly.

**

* * *

**_Oh. George was right. This is quite nice._

Ginny was flying on a broom, her hair streaming behind her, over a field of purple and orange wildflowers, the afternoon sun warming her skin. She sped up, did some turns and loops, relishing in the realistic feeling.

She spotted something golden gleaming in the light, in front of her. A snitch! As Ginny reached forward to grab it, something zoomed by - a blur of green - and the snitch was gone. Feeling mightily disappointed, Ginny searched for the green blur.

It was off to her left, moving fast, towards the ground. She followed.

Her bare feet touched the ground, and she was buried to her knees in flowers. Ginny looked down to find herself clad in a light sundress. She dropped her broom.

A few feet away was a man, his back turned to her. She reached forward and grabbed his green cloak. He spun around, the cloak falling from his shoulders.

His white-blond hair shone brightly in the warm sunlight, a golden halo around his face. He was smiling, his lips spread wide, his striking gray eyes crinkling. He was relaxed and happy and glowing. He looked extraordinarily handsome, dressed in a simple white oxford shirt and jeans.

"Draco?"

He grinned wider, and he held up the snitch between his fingers.

"Looking for this?" he laughed.

She smiled and reached for it, and he held it just out of reach. It felt oddly familiar to her. Laughing, she reached out again, and he held the snitch high above his head. Her hands trailed up his chest and up his arm, as far as she could reach on tiptoe. He turned, pulling her closer to him. She gave a small jump, brushing against his body, making another attempt for the snitch. Another small jump sent them tumbling to the ground, both of them laughing, surrounded by walls of wildflowers and grass.

Ginny lay sprawled on top of him, her long hair covering his face. She brushed back the strands to find him looking up at her.

Slowly, the smile dropped from his face, and he stared at her a moment, before wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Dropping all pretenses, snitch completely forgotten, Ginny reached to the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips meet briefly; both of them, shocked by the contact, pulled away. Draco buried his hand in her hair and raised his lips to hers, firmly and possessively, and he growled into her mouth...

**

* * *

**It was about twenty minutes later when Ginny's eyes refocused. She was panting and blinking rapidly. She brushed back the hair from her face, and looked down at the torn package in her hand with wide eyes, her mind racing with images from the daydream. 

When her breathing was finally even, and sleep about to take her, she wondered if there were any more Daydream Charms in the piles of products on her desk.

Her eyes closed and her last thoughts were of purple wildflowers and snitches.

**

* * *

**Author's Note: 

Thanks for the all the supportive reviews!

If you haven't already, PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Song To Sing

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Song To Sing

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes slowly. She stretched and sighed, blinking against the morning light. She pulled herself reluctantly out of her warm bed and pulled on her dressing gown, which did little against the chill of her room. 

She shuffled down the stairs and opened the door to the kitchen, expecting to find a bed-headed Draco waiting for something to eat.

Instead, he was sitting at the table, fully dressed with his hair set, eating a bowl of cereal, and pouring through a textbook.

"You're finally up! We have a lot of work to do today. Make us some tea," he said, not looking up from his book.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the direct order, and set about making the tea. Behind his back, she mimed hitting him over the head with the tea kettle. She sobered quickly when she saw the box of cereal on the table, reminding her of a morning full of laughter - and also her daydream, with the snitch.

By the time she set a teacup in front of Draco, he'd emptied his bowl, and with a wave of his wand, he sent it to the sink. Ginny looked on, jealously, as she sipped her own tea. She raked her fingers through her hair, acutely aware that she looked disheveled, sitting across from him, with his hair gelled, his cashmere turtleneck sweater, and his pressed pants.

He closed his book and caught her looking him up and down. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty good with a knife, right?"

"I suppose."

"Then those ginger roots in the icebox should be no trouble. I'll show you what needs to be done. And mind, you have to freeze them again when you're through slicing them. They need to be iced for 10 days."

She nodded.

"And after that, you could start grinding some moonstone. We need a sizable amount of absolute fine powder, so that might take a while. I'll also be working on the dragon eggs and hellebore, meanwhile."

"Dragon eggs? Where'd you - "

"The twins, useful blokes. Seems they have a connection in Romania," Draco snorted, smirking at Ginny meaningfully, over the brim of his teacup.

* * *

After the breakfast dishes were cleaned and put away, Draco cast several cleaning spells on the counters and on the table. He handed Ginny a pair of soft leather gloves. As she pulled them on, he went to the icebox and took out a large sack. 

"Use this cutting board, and this knife," he indicated each. He withdrew a root from the sack and set about peeling it. The fresh scent of ginger assaulted Ginny's senses. She watched him carefully make several slices, producing paperthin sheets of ginger.

"Think you can handle that?" She nodded and took the knife from him, her gloved fingers barely brushing against his. She hoped she wasn't blushing.

While she took up the task of peeling and slicing, making slow careful work of it, she heard Draco rummaging through the pots and pans. She paused in her work, and turned to look.

"What're you looking for?"

"I need a large pot, something heavy," he said, moving to the stove and kindling a steady flame. Ginny gestured to the cupboard next to the stove. He opened it and, after a moment of rearranging the cookware within, he withdrew what he needed.

Ginny turned back to her roots, as he set the large pot on the stove, and with a spell, filled it with water. He left the room, and within a few moments, he returned, clutching several packages.

He set them on the table, and started opening them carefully. One of the packages appeared to be large, green eggs. He checked each one, about twenty or so, and set them on the counter beside the stove. He checked the boiling water and lowered the green eggs into the pot.

Ginny watched him sit back down at the table. Draco pulled on dragonskin gloves and take a bundle of purple flowered herbs from one of the packets. He inspected them closely and started dissecting each plant gently with his fingers.

"What're those?" she asked, a bit startled seeing the wildflowers in his hand.

"Hellebore. Bit poisonous, so I'd better do this carefully, if you don't mind," he answered, focusing on the blossoms.

They worked slowly and quietly for most of the morning. The silence of the room was broken only by Ginny's knife hitting the cutting board, and the occassional deep tuneless hum from Draco's throat.

* * *

"Do you always hum when you work on potions?" Ginny was setting a plate of sandwiches between them in the study. She handed him a glass of juice. 

"Only when I'm alone," he answered, taking a large bite.

"And what am I, then? Bubotuber pus?"

He smirked at her, reaching for another sandwich.

She rolled her eyes and took a bite of her sandwich. She chewed slowly, frowning at the lingering smell of ginger on her fingers.

"Bet you can't wait to get out of here, eh?" she asked, watching his face expectantly.

"Where would I go?"

"Your lovely manor, perhaps - of course, anything would be lovelier than this place," she said, finishing her sandwich.

"The Manor would feel so cold and empty this time of year... It's truly lovely in springtime, when the garden comes alive and..." His voice trailed off and he took a savage bite from his sandwich. "Are you asking because, in actuality, you want to get out of here?"

"I suppose," she shrugged. "I just want to go home."

"Perhaps you could go for a visit or something. If you're so desperate to get out of here, you could go stay with your twin brothers or something," he shrugged, glaring at his glass of juice.

"I'm not that desperate. I just...want to get out more. See the sky, breath fresh air. Merlin, I'd give anything to ride a broom again," she sighed.

"Me, too." She saw his face soften, looking less bitter and more weary. He took a slow pull from his glass.

"I suppose you're missing your girlfriend as well?"

Ginny laughed when he sprayed out a mouthful of juice. He glared at her, while conjuring a napkin.

"Pray tell, what girlfriend would this be?"

"Pansy Parkinson - isn't she your - "

"Oh, please, Weasley," he drawled, dabbing the napkin over his mouth. She just smirked at him and shrugged.

"Harry also mentioned a couple little girls constantly following you around..."

"That? That was Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Ah, kinky!" Ginny burst into laughter as Draco rolled his eyes, and reluctantly joined her.

* * *

Ginny stood and collected the empty plate and glasses. 

"Shall we get back to work?"

"Just a moment, I need to talk to you first."

"About what?"

"I need you to tell me about the Chamber of Secrets, Weasley." She felt herself freeze, the dishes in her hands suddenly felt very heavy.

"Why? I thought you already knew," she whispered, keeping her eyes on the arm of her chair. Her knees were about to give out, so she dropped back into her seat.

"I need to hear it from you. The bits and pieces that I've assembled from others...I asked Granger to tell me, but she said to ask you."

Draco took the plate from her compliant fingers and set it back on the table.

"I'm sorry. I just need to know, before we really start working on this potion. And I can't put it off much longer. Just start from the beginning. And take your time. You'll find I'm a decent listener."

It was a few moments before Ginny could feel herself breath again. She relaxed into her chair, and tried collecting her thoughts. _Start from the beginning._

"Well, before my first year, I was spellotaping my books, they were all secondhand," she said, waiting for him to make a remark. He didn't, so she continued, "And I found a small black diary that I figured my mum bought for me. To help cope with my first year away from home and such." Ginny brought a hand up her face, to help hide it from Draco.

"My father put that diary in with your things," he said.

"Well, I didn't know that at the time. So being a silly little girl, I started writing in it. And to my surprise, it wrote back! I learned that the diary had once belonged to him - his name was Tom Riddle and he had been a student at Hogwarts, he was a Slytherin and Head Boy. I wrote to him, and he would write back. We wrote about anything and everything. And at the time, I was most obsessed with - "

She snuck a glance at Draco to see him watching her closely. When she stopped abruptly, he raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I started to write about Harry," she flinched when he scowled, "Now imagine this, I mention that Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, the one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was best friends with my brother - and Tom was extremely interested. He wanted to know everything about Harry and everything about Voldemort," Ginny saw Draco clutch at his left forearm, instinctively.

"And I told him. I told him everything he wanted to hear. I even told him things he didn't ask about - things I just wanted to share with him. And aside from Harry and Voldemort, I wrote about everything from the trivial and mundane to my heart's deepest, darkest desires. I poured my heart and soul into that book. And that's exactly what he wanted. My soul..."

Draco stirred a moment, and reached over to grab her quivering hand. Ginny blinked back a few tears and held his fingers tightly. The pressure seemed to ground her, allowing her to continue.

"It was pretty early in my first year when he started to show me his memories. I'd get sucked into the book, taken back in time to observe things he wanted me to see. And it was only a bit after that, that he started possessing me. I'd blackout and wake up with no memory of things I did. I'd wake up to find myself in an unusual place, covered in paint, or chicken feathers, or... blood. And I started hearing about strange things going on in the school - and - and - I just..."

* * *

Though she talked slowly, and stuttered quite a bit, she managed to spill everything she could. She told him about everything - even about trying to tell her brothers what was going on. Trying to destroy the diary. Finding out that Harry had it - how she took it back, not wanting him to know of the things she had done. 

She told him things she refused to tell her mother, and things she swore she'd never say aloud. She told him about her recurring nightmares. She told him about the way she'd still lose herself to the darkness sometimes - especially when she was alone and sad. She told him about her greatest fear: losing the ability to act, feeling helpless and alone and not in control.

Draco sat there quietly, listening, squeezing her hand and allowing her to cry. Soon the tears stopped and she sat there numbly, staring straight ahead.

Ginny felt a tug on her hand, and Draco pulled her from her seat and onto his lap. He cradled her carefully, and ran a hand through her hair. He wiped away her tears and pulled her head to his chest. She allowed herself to be held, while her breathing slowed down.

"I never want to feel that again...Possessed...Not in control...I was completely helpless," she murmured, burying her face in his soft gray sweater. Finally she pulled back, looking up at his face. She was stunned to see his eyes brimming with tears.

"Go have a bath to relax yourself, Ginevra. At the least, you'll no longer reek of ginger," he pushed her off her lap, and she stumbled to stand. She left the room, looking over her shoulder to see him cover his eyes with a hand.

* * *

After scrubbing hard, Ginny sank a little deeper into her bath. She raised a hand to her face and sniffed tentatively. No more ginger. She smelt of citrus and roses. She smiled, shakily. It was alright, she told herself. She was safe. She was ok. There was no need to be worried. And she knew that Draco deserved to know what he was dealing with - especially when brewing this potion for her. 

Her thoughts strayed a moment to the tender way he embraced her a few minutes ago. She'd been too numb and distracted to fully appreciate it, but he'd been perfectly...well, comforting. He'd stroked her hair, like her mum did. He'd wiped away her tears. That was quite an advancing step for Draco. She'll have to tease him about it later.

She rose from her bath and dried herself. She dressed in leggings, her favorite dress, and a cardigan. She stood in front of the mirror and inspected her pale face. She drew her hairbrush through her damp hair, with a few swift strokes. She set down the brush and sighed.

She felt better. Better than she'd ever felt before. For some reason, she felt like a burden had been relieved.

* * *

Ginny followed the nerve-grating sounds coming from the kitchen. She pushed open the door to find Draco seated at the table. He was wincing visibly as he ground moonstone with a pestle. She saw that the dragon eggs were still in the bubbling water on the stove. 

She stood across from him a moment, wringing her hands and trying to think of something wry and witty to say. Nothing was coming to mind, so she just stood there blankly.

Draco looked up at her, and let his pestle rest in the mortar. He stood and gracefully came around the table. He stopped, towering over her, staring down at her hair, and waited for her to act. Finally he spoke, in a soft voice that she barely recognized as his.

"I'm sorry I made you go through all that..."

"For some reason, I feel better about it all," she shrugged, meeting his gray eyes. He nodded and looked away.

"You want to help me with this moonstone?" She nodded and he conjured another mortar and pestle on the table. He instructed her on what to do and they worked together, ignoring the irritating sound they produced.

Occasionally, over the crunching and grinding, Ginny could hear Draco humming softly.

* * *

"I wonder if you've got a decent singing voice, Malfoy," she yawned. They'd just finished a late supper by the fire in the study. Draco had sent the dishes to the sink in the kitchen with a wave of his wand. 

He replied by humming a soft tune. She recognized it to be a song by Celestina Warbeck. She giggled, unable to believe that he was humming a song her mum would swoon over.

He suddenly stood and grabbed her hands, dragging her to her feet. He clutched her right hand and guided the other to his shoulder. He swung them around easily in a waltz, starting to sing, in a deep, resonating voice:

_"Come and stir my cauldron,_

_Cuz if you do it right..."_

Ginny laughed, headily, feeling a rush, her barefeet moving quickly to keep up. He spun her, with his usual grace, and pulled her back to him. Her hands were pressed to his chest, as she tried to keep her balance, and his hands tightly clenched on her waist, they both swayed, eyes locked.

Ginny felt the smile drop from her face, her heart pounding somewhere near her throat, and even Draco's voice faltered a little.

_"I'll boil you up some hot strong love,_

_To keep you warm..."_

His voice trailed off as his gray eyes dropped to her mouth. He licked his lips and then resumed their earlier waltz stance, keeping a foot of distance between them.

_"To keep you warm tonight..."_

They slowed to a stop, neither willing to unclasp their joined hands.

"My mother's favorite song," he mumbled.

"You have a beautiful voice," Ginny commented, serenely, her voice oddly husky, "Know anything by the Weird Sisters?"

She found herself unable to hide the burning look in her eyes. He snorted.

"I think all that moonstone has made you giddy. You don't know what you're saying," he smirked down on her face. He dropped her hand and stepped away.

"I feel relaxed. I feel happy. If that's thanks to the moonstone, then so be it," Ginny said, twirling on the spot with her arms extended.

"I think it's time to sleep. We'll have another long day of preparations tomorrow."

"When are you actually going to start brewing?" She was still spinning around, dancing to imaginary music.

"Not for at least a week - the ingredients take time to prepare. Those dragon eggs have to boil for - "

He was cut off when Ginny threw herself dizzily into his arms. He tensed as he steadied her, holding her by her shoulders.

"Alright, let's go," he whispered, turning her around and guiding her to the stairs. "I have a bit of work to finish up, got to set up a work schedule - and by the time I come up to my room, your light had better be out. Understood?" He opened her door and pushed her in.

"Yessir!" she saluted him, while giggling uncontrollably. He shut the door behind her and she changed into her nightdress. She brushed her teeth, while humming _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_.

* * *

Not quite ready for bed, Ginny paced her room. 

Idly, Ginny looked through the small boxes and packages on her desk. She picked up a familiar colorful one, labelled Daydream Charm.

She felt a unexpected shard of fear slice into her as she considered the charm. It was a charm that took her to another place, another time. It showed her things, whether or not it was partly controlled by her own brain - there was a certain feeling of helplessness. She shuddered.

She was being silly, really. There was no harm in a stupid daydream. She'd done it before. So many people had. She clutched the box and moved to sit on her bed. She was being ridiculous, and to prove it to herself, she tore open the box.

* * *

She was lying on the floor, feeling warm and sated. Over the soft crackle of the fire beside her, she could hear the Wireless playing a soft, slow tune by Celestina Warbeck. She lazily sat up, crossing her legs. 

She was at the Burrow. Home. The small sitting room was cluttered with furniture, looking cozy and inviting and positively beautiful. She'd missed this. Safe and comfortable. Home.

She looked around and was stunned to see someone slumped in the chair behind her. His face was hidden by the hood of his green cloak, but she had a feeling she knew who it was. She stood and approached him, warily. She raised a hand, slowly, about to shove aside the hood, when his hands darted forward, one grabbing her wrist, the other winding around her waist.

With a laugh, he threw aside his cloak, and revealed, once again, was Draco Malfoy - his white blond hair completely mussed, his bright eyes smiling at her. She took a moment to admire his features, and he took that moment to throw them both to the floor. He smiled down at her and pinned her arms down at her sides.

"Thought you could surprise me, eh?"

She instantly struggled against him, laughing. Before she could react, his fingers released her wrists and found their way to her stomach.

"Oh no, please, no!" she squealed with laughter as she wriggled beneath him.

"I'll only stop if you promise me something!"

"Anything - any - thing - " His fingers found the soft skin at the side of her waist. She twisted around, trying to free herself. She felt tears well in her eyes with mirth.

"Promise me you'll - "

"What!"

"Sing me a song," he whispered in her ear, stopping his attack abruptly. She lay beneath him, panting, staring up into his twinkling eyes.

"A song? That's all?"

"Do it fast, or I'll resume where I left off," he threatened, moving his warm hands to her hips and squeezing. It took her breath away.

"What shall I sing?"

"Hmm," his deep voice strummed through her a moment, as he leaned closer. And pressing soft, tickling kisses to her neck, he whispered, "Know anything by the Weird Sisters?"

* * *

A short while later, she found herself sitting on her bed, trembling. She threw the stupid box across the room and crossed her arms. Why was it that her daydreams always seemed to end up with Draco - Malfoy - kissing her senseless. And he was always so...happy. Always smiling. It was positively irritating. She threw on her dressing gown, deciding it was rather hot in her room and she'd need a cold glass of milk before bed. 

She padded quietly down the stairs to the foyer and was about to turn down toward the kitchen when a light down the hallway caught her attention. The fire was still lit in the study. Could Draco have forgotten to set it out before he retired? She wandered down the hall and pushed open the door.

"You're still up - "

The words died on her lips when she saw Draco was on his knees, cradling his left arm to his chest. He was shaking and tears were streaking down his face.

"Oh my god," she cried, rushing forward, not knowing what to do.

"Don't touch me - don't - " he muttered through clenched teeth. She dropped to her knees in front of him, watching him, helplessly. Minutes passed, and she continued to watch the wince on his face. It slowly shifted into a bitter scowl. He took a gasping breath and seemed to snap out of a trance. He immediately raised his hands to viciously wipe away his tears.

"What the hell are you doing down here?"

Ginny was a bit surprised by the biting tone he used, but instead of putting up a fight, like she normally would, she leaned forward and collected him in her arms. He didn't resist and collapsed against her.

"Merlin, you alright?"

"Yes," he answered angrily, raising a hand to wipe away more tears. "I'm fine...Bloody used to it by now."

Ginny felt a bit guilty about her silly Daydream Charm from earlier. Here, in her arms, the real Draco Malfoy was trembling and taking shuddering breaths. She rested her cheek on the silky hair on top of his head, waiting for him to recover himself and push her away.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Thanks so much for the reviews!

My apologies for the lack of plot in this chapter. It's there, a little bit hidden, things that might pop up later. For now -

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. About To Get Interesting

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: About To Get Interesting

* * *

Ginny tossed the fresh sheet over the bed and expertly tucked in the edges. Over the flannel sheets she tossed an oversized white duvet - which she suspected had been brought from Malfoy Manor. It was incredibly soft and incredibly warm, and too large for the bed, with the sides hanging down the floor.

She grabbed the pillow, about to yank off the cover, but she paused and pressed it to her nose. It smelled like him. His strong and exotic cologne. Unable to resist, she inhaled deeply again.

"What are you doing?"

She dropped the pillow and spun around to see Draco at the door. Her eyes widened further upon seeing that he was clutching a towel around his narrow waist, wet from his bath. His hair was dripping water on his face.

"I was just changing your sheets...You get dressed, I'll wait in the hall," she blushed and rushed to leave the room. She brushed past him into the hallway and she glanced back over her shoulder to see him closing his door and smirking to himself.

Ginny rolled her eyes and kicked the opposite wall softly.

"Oh for heaven's - " she mumbled. The door opened again, revealing Draco dressed in black slacks and a blue button-up shirt. His hair was still dripping.

"Back to work, slave," he said, smirking at her, barely suppressing his smile.

Ginny clucked her tongue and shuffled past him. She picked up the pillow, removing the cover and replacing it with a fresh one. Her hands moved with little mental guidance, and she turned her head to watch Draco admire himself in the mirror.

With his wand, he slowly siphoned the water from his hair. While Ginny replaced the pillow and folded the Weasley blanket her mother had given him, he dragged a comb through his silk hair carefully, seeming to put each hair in the perfect place. Ginny bent to lay the wool blanket across the foot of his bed and watched him pat his cologne on his cheeks and neck.

Ginny felt heat rise up in her cheeks when he glanced at her in the reflection. She immediately straightened.

"You've got a bad habit of staring, Weasley," he said, turning to face her, leaning back against the dresser.

"Only at you," she replied cheekily, jumping onto his bed and sitting cross-legged.

"Girls can't seem to help themselves," he sighed, as he bent to gather a few articles of clothing from the floor and tossing them, along with his towel, in the basket beside his cupboard. She was inwardly proud that he did it himself - that too, without using his wand.

"It's alright though," he continued in the same weary tone, "You can't be blamed. My mother has always told me that I look like a prince - "

"Oh, do you hear yourself?" Ginny smiled, wryly. "It's really no wonder about your Patronus."

It was only the night before that she had seen his Patronus for the first time. After Draco managed to pull himself together, he'd cast the Patronus with his message off to Shacklebolt. Ginny was not very surprised to see a gorgeous, preening peacock ruffle its feathers before disappearing.

"What about my Patronus, Weasley?" He frowned, nearly pouting.

"I must say, it suits you."

"You know, I don't usually tolerate such talk from a house elf," he drawled, sauntering toward the bed.

Ginny didn't know how to respond to that, and while trying to be angry, she choked back a laugh. She reached for his pillow and threw it at his head.

It struck its target, leaving him standing in front of her, hair disarrayed. The feral grin rapidly forming on his lips, as he retrieved his pillow, made Ginny run, laughing, out of the room.

* * *

Ginny set a plate in front of him and smirked to see he'd redone his hair before coming down to the kitchen. She took her place across from him and tucked into her own breakfast.

"We need more moonstone powder, so you can work on that when you're finished eating," he stated, looking over a schedule he'd scrawled onto a large piece of parchment. With a flick of his wand, he plastered it to the wall, where they could see it clearly and keep on task. Ginny thought that Hermione would be fairly impressed with the rather complicated, color-coded monstrosity.

"Ugh, this stupid potion is going to take ages," she groaned, shoving a forkful of eggs in her mouth.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"This 'stupid potion' is all for your benefit, you know."

"What happens if I don't drink it before Harry kills Vol - "

"Don't say His name," he looked up at her, darkly. He absently hugged his left arm to his stomach.

"Well, what happens if I don't drink the potion in time?"

He sighed, delicately pushing around the food on his plate with his fork.

"I'm not positive. You'd probably be in severe pain when... it happens. Granger suspects there might be behavorial changes afterward. You could be...darker," he explained.

"Like more nightmares? More spells of depression?"

He shrugged at this, though the way he avoided her eyes made Ginny certain he knew more than he was ready to let on.

"When was your last nightmare?" he asked, pointedly steering the conversation in a different direction.

"I don't know. Haven't had one here at Grimmauld, though. So at least a few months."

"And what did you see?"

"Remember how I said during my first year, when I'd write in the diary - I - I'd black out and not be able to remember anything? Wake up in strange places?"

He nodded, pushing aside his plate, focusing on her words.

"Well, my nightmares - it's strange, but it feels like it's those missing times. I can see myself doing things - the things I had no memory of doing. Like painting the words on the wall with blood. Killing chickens. And opening the Cham - Chamber..."

He leaned forward.

"You can see yourself? Like through someone else's eyes? Or you see it through your own eyes, like you're experiencing it?"

She thought a moment.

"My own eyes. Like it was me. I was doing those things."

"But you weren't," he said. "You didn't do any of those things."

She nodded and took a shaky breath.

"Eat your food," he commanded. And while she turned her attention to her cold hash and eggs, he seemed to pour over what she'd told him.

* * *

Ginny ground the moonstone mechanically, busy watching Draco look over the valerian roots. After he inspected each one carefully, he began cutting them into precise cubes.

Maybe it was the way he was squinting down at his knife, the way the light made his hair shine golden, or just the way he sat up straight, his ankles gracefully crossed under him - but Ginny couldn't help but think that Draco's mother had a valid point. The boy did look like a prince.

She looked down at the powdered moonstone, gathering her thoughts, which involved a certain product made by her twin brothers. She'd seen the Daydream Charm used by her own classmates in school. She knew that if the person using the charm was called by name, the enchantment would break, bringing the person crashing back to reality.

"Draco?"

He raised his piercing gray eyes to look at her, arching an eyebrow.

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

In response, he also raised the other eyebrow.

"Do you think we could spare about half an hour after lunch?"

"Why?"

"I need you to test a charm for me?"

"Is my hair going to change colors?"

"No," she smiled, "Unless you'd like it to..."

"Will I turn into any sort of bird - or any animal for that matter?"

"No."

"What sort of charm is this anyway?"

It wasn't a fear of getting caught in the charm, without being able to come out of it, that motivated her to ask Draco to test the charm. It was a curiousity. She wanted to observe what effects it had on someone while they were in the charm. She wanted to see what she was leaving behind when she was taken to the world inside her head for half an hour.

"I'll show you after lunch."

He sighed, truly weary. "Alright, but only half an hour," he said, looking over at the schedule on the wall.

* * *

"Sit down," Ginny ordered, taking a bit of pleasure in the fact that Draco obeyed. He settled himself on her bed, looking rather bored.

She shuffled through the things on her desk, finding a few more Daydream Charms. She picked up one of the small boxes and chucked it to Draco, who caught it easily.

"You've got to be joking," he said, turning the colorful box over with his long fingers.

"Just open it, please?"

"Why?"

Ginny didn't like the analyzing look he was giving her. She shrugged, hoping it looked casual.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Open it. I just want to observe you while you're..."

"Daydreaming. Charming," he said, tearing open the box. His hands fell to his lap, the box gently clutched in his fingers. The annoyed expression on his face melted away into one of distant relaxation.

She stepped closer and looked into his gray eyes. They were normally fairly expressive - right now they looked glassy. Like he wasn't looking at anything in that world, much less that room.

Ginny waved her hand in front of his face and he didn't even flinch. She made a rude gesture. Still nothing. She bent closer to watch his face.

It was odd that his face wasn't entirely slack - instead he had a determined look on his pointed features. His brow was starting to wrinkle, his eyes seeming to narrow slightly. She shifted her gaze slowly from his sharp gray eyes to his perfectly shaped blond eyebrows. She followed the line of his nose from bridge to tip, marveling at the pink flush forming across the pale skin of his cheeks. She traced the shape of his lips with her eyes and was taken aback when his pink tongue darted out to moisten them.

She stepped back. And after a few blinks, she took in his whole appearance. It struck Ginny, once again, how annoyingly handsome he was.

This was Draco Malfoy, after all.

She watched him breath for several minutes, just watching his chest expand under his shirt.

After nearly twenty minutes had passed, Ginny got rather bored of watching. She wanted to touch him, but she knew that would be very inappropriate - touching someone who is not present in mind. Besides, touching him would pull him out of the Charm - depriving her of the opportunity to stare at him without being caught.

She was admiring the few wisps of hair falling over his eyes when he finally returned.

Draco's eyes blinked several times, focusing on the room around him. His jaw set firmly, and he pressed his lips together. He raised a hand to smooth down his hair. He stood and straightened his clothing.

Then, without a glance at her, he ran from the room. Ginny could have sworn he wouldn't have run faster if Lord Voldemort himself was giving chase.

* * *

"Draco!"

She stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen, nearly falling over herself as she ran to follow Draco. The door was already swinging shut when she reached it. She pushed hard.

"What happened?" she asked, finding him sitting back at his place, fumbling over a bundle of lovage. "Are you alright? Wh-What did you see?"

"The moonstone, Weasley," he gestured to her mortar.

"But - "

He shot her a cold glare that told her to simply let it go. For now. She had, after all, gotten what she wanted.

Ginny settled herself across from him, resuming where she'd left off with the moonstone powder.

* * *

She was preparing a simple dinner, soup and sandwiches.

She stirred the soup on the stove, her eyes fixed on the bubbling water over the dragon eggs. She could hear Draco behind her at the table, shuffling through his notes.

He'd been silent all afternoon, completely ignoring her. She sighed.

She knew the Daydream Charm was harmless. _It was a joke, a prank, a stupid little fantasy conceived by your own mind,_ she thought. So what was Draco Malfoy so upset about? He had obviously seen something that bothered him. Had he seen himself at his Manor? His posh life once more restored? Perhaps himself with a gorgeous girl?

Maybe he's come to realize who he was and where he was. Maybe it opened his eyes to reality. That though he was living at the Order's headquarters, he was by no means less of a Malfoy, less of a prince. And maybe he thought he shouldn't have to lower himself to Weasleys for company.

Ginny shrugged to herself, ladling soup into two bowls. She brought the soup to the table and set one in front of Draco. He arranged his parchments and tucked them under his arm. He waved his wand, conjuring a tray under his soup bowl and he put a few sandwiches on it. He picked up the tray, stood, and left the room without a word.

* * *

After eating her dinner half-heartedly, Ginny wandered to the study, where she started a small fire and sat in an armchair, intent on finishing Bill's scarf.

So he was angry with her. He was angry about whatever he had seen and he was blaming her. Within a few days, he'd cool down and she'd apologize. She was sure he'd forgive her, and they could continue their light-hearted friendship.

Because, Ginny had concluded, that's all either of them had.

She found herself humming a soft tune, a Weird Sisters song that she'd first heard at the Yule Ball ages ago.

She lost herself in memories of that night.

Thoughts of Neville looking dashing in his dress robes, with his large feet frequently stomping on her little ones, and Michael Corner nervously approaching her at the drinks table, and Harry, more handsome than she'd ever seen him, spent the entire night watching that worthless Cho Chang.

She tried to remember if she'd seen Draco very much that night. She remembered seeing him, dressed in very expensive, old-fashioned dress robes, with a primping Pansy Parkinson on his arm.

She tried to remember if he'd danced that night. Whether he'd smiled. Whether he'd snuck off to the rose gardens and kissed anyone.

She pulled the length of the red and black scarf in her hands and inspected it closely. It wasn't cute and fluffy like Hermione's had been. It wasn't elegant and sleek like Charlie's was. It was pretty wicked and would match her brother Bill very well. She finished the end, not bothering with tassles or bobbles and tossed it into her knitting basket.

She stood and stretched.

An idea occurred to her.

She hurried up to her room, trying not to look twice at Draco's door on the way.

* * *

Ginny flipped the pages slowly, taking in the backgrounds of each picture carefully. She reached the first in a small series of photos taken at the Yule Ball. Colin hadn't been invited, so he'd resorted to hiding under tables and behind decorations to take a few snapshots.

There were several of her, dancing wincingly with Neville. There was one of Hermione with Krum, looking like she was floating on air. There were even a couple of Harry and Ron, both looking completely depressed about the whole affair.

Ginny spotted a flash of white blond hair in one of the pictures. He was waltzing. The girl in his arms, who surprisingly wasn't Pansy, looked overwhelmed. Though it was a little blurry, Ginny was sure she could recognize the trademark smirk on his lips, as he turned to face her, winking.

In another photo, she could see herself near the drinks table, sipping punch and looking out over the Great Hall. Down the table, near the other end, a tall, thin, blond was watching her, holding his own drink. Michael Corner came into frame and walked up to her, starting a conversation. Ginny watched as the blond boy drained the rest of his drink, slammed the glass on the table and swept away.

She shut the book and put it back on her desk.

She laid back in her bed, pulling her blanket up to her chin, and eventually fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Ginny pushed open the kitchen door and saw that Draco was, again, dressed and working with the lovage. He didn't look up as she entered.

"Breakfast?"

"Just tea, please," he said in an oddly blank voice. It wasn't cold with anger. It was simply devoid of any emotion - reminding her very much of the Draco she'd first met at 12 Grimmauld Place. She suppressed the urge to yell at him, argue, ask him what he saw that made him shut her out.

She served the tea, by now knowing very well how he preferred his.

"So what do you want me to - "

Without looking up, he pointed at the schedule on the wall. She stepped up to it, trying to decipher his intricate code. She checked the date - the time - tasks written in red were for her - ah, the sneezewort for this morning. _Lovely_, she thought, as she read the brief instructions.

Among the packages on the kitchen counter, she found the one containing sneezewort buttons - as soon as she opened it, she sneezed five times in a row. _This was going to be a long morning,_ she sighed.

* * *

It'd been about three days since Draco had used that Daydream Charm, since he'd completely withdrawn into himself, ignoring her when they were working and avoiding her when they weren't. Ginny didn't think she could take it much longer.

They both had been working hard, and soon found themselves ahead of the schedule - nearly ready to start brewing.

She'd had more free time - which she spent knitting (she'd started a lovely pale pink shawl for Fleur) and reading a novel she'd found amidst the pile of things Fred and George had brought.

She'd been tempted to lose herself in a Daydream Charm, finding friendship and closeness with someone - even if it were Draco Malfoy - and even if it was only in a alternate reality.

A few times, she'd also been sorely tempted to try out a few of the pranks on Draco - but she knew she shouldn't add fuel to their already strained relationship. If it could be called relationship.

Though they'd managed to develop some sort of strange friendship, Ginny felt that Draco had been pushed into it - her companionship was forced upon him. It wasn't fair, but considering the circumstances, it wouldn't hurt to be polite and occassionally share a laugh.

She'd been so lost in these thoughts while preparing dinner, that she didn't notice that someone had entered the house until her mother bustled into the kitchen, setting bags on the kitchen table.

She broke away from the stove to give her mother a hug and kiss.

* * *

"My mum would like to see you in the kitchen," Ginny said, from the doorway of the study. Draco stood and strode past her. She followed him back to the kitchen, where her mother set the table for three and was seated in Ginny's usual place.

"Good evening, Mrs. Weasley," he said, stiffly sitting at his place, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes, please tuck in, dears," she gestured for both of them to start eating. She waved her wand, summoning one of the canvas bags she brought with her. "I sent those owls, like you asked, Draco, and here are the replies. Bill also settled matters over at Gringotts for you, like you wanted."

Ginny knew that she would not be included in this conversation and resignedly started with her supper.

"Thank you," said Draco as he started taking folded parchments and scrolls out of the bag.

"Now, put that away, eat your dinner first," reprimanded Molly, and with a flick of her wand, all the parchments were shoved back in the bag.

"I'll have more owls for you after dinner, if you could," said Draco, taking his first bite of dinner.

"Yes, of course," Molly smiled. Her eyes wandered to the schedule posted on the wall. "That's for the potion is it?"

"The schedule. We're making good progress, I'll have to update it tonight," he answered, taking another bite.

"Oh, that's splendid news! I'll have a few spare hours during the next few days, as well, would you like for me to come by and help?"

"Yes!" Ginny cried, unable to control the volume of her voice. Her mother smiled at her, indulgently. "I mean...if you could, Mum."

"Of course, I could, love."

Ginny noticed Draco was scowling into his plate.

"If you'll be here to help out, Mrs. Weasley, then I'd like to make arrangements to go to the Manor again. Could you have a word with Shacklebolt about it?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

"And after this potion is brewed, I intend to join my mother in Paris, if you could please - "

"What?" Ginny interrupted.

" - Please tell him about that as well."

"You're leaving?" She was stunned. He remained silent and continued eating.

* * *

After dinner, her mother went back to the Burrow to see after her father, with promises of returning the next afternoon by tea time.

Draco saw her to the door, talking to her in fervent whipsers, Ginny stayed behind in the kitchen, promising to do the dishes.

Instead, she sat at the table, her head in her hands, unable to get herself to stand. She heard the front door shut and she knew Draco would now shut himself in his room for the night.

So she was surprised when the kitchen door swung open, revealing Draco with his wand out. He directed the dishes to the sink and they started washing themselves. He waved his wand cleaning the counters, the table, and the floor. He walked over to the dragon eggs, still boiling on the stove. He then went over to the schedule and started making adjustments with his wand.

Ginny couldn't stand it any longer.

"What did I do!" she yelled, still clutching her head in her hands.

Draco didn't answer. He stood very still in front of the schedule, his back to her.

"I mean, obviously I've done something. You won't speak to me, you won't look at me - " she paused, noticing that he was still not giving any indication that he was listening, " - Stop ignoring me!" She stood up, slamming the palm of her hand on the table.

He slowly turned to face her, giving her a very calculating look.

"I'm...I was just trying to protect you."

"From what?" She advanced on him, her hands on her hips.

"Alright, I know you hate it when someone tries to - "

"That's right, I don't need any more protecting - so cut it out!"

"I...it's..." He diverted his eyes.

"What?" she growled.

"That stupid Daydream Charm..." he mumbled, turning his eyes upward, sighing at the ceiling. "Look, I just need to keep a little distance between us, alright?"

"Distance?" Ginny took a few steps back. "Like this?" she asked, smirking. His lips quivered a moment, before breaking out into a small smile.

"I just mean that...that bloody Daydream, I just saw something that troubled me, is all."

"What did you see?"

"I'd rather not say," he muttered, his cheeks turning a brilliant pink shade.

"What was it? If it bothered you that much - you ought to get it off your - "

"I'm not telling you!"

"Oh come on! Ok, if you tell me, I'll share what I see in my Daydreams."

"Please, spare me of your silly fantasies about snogging with Potter," he groaned, crossing his arms across his chest.

She smiled up at him. "It's not Harry I'm snogging," she said in a low voice. He straightened up.

"You see, that's what I mean."

"What?" she said, defensively.

"Forget it," he said, striding to the door.

"Wait - come on, I thought we were friends."

He stopped in the doorway.

"We're friends?" he asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"I thought so."

Draco stood there a moment, considering this.

"Want to go for a walk?"

* * *

It was near freezing outside. Ginny pulled her coat around her tighter.

"For all that knitting you do, you don't even have gloves or a scarf of your own," Draco said, removing his cloak. He put it around her shoulders, and she noticed that his fingers did not linger.

"I do so, they're at the Burrow."

"Of course, where they'll do the most good."

"Besides we never get out, I never thought I'd be using them."

"Too true."

They were walking to the small park in the neighborhood, where the Portkey had brought them the day they'd gone shopping. It was fairly late, most of the houses were dark - only the streetlights afforded them any light. The sky was cloudy and there was a bit of a mist looming all around.

"Still, it feels great," Ginny sighed, breathing in deeply, taking in the crisp, cold air.

"This was a stupid idea, if I've ever had one," Draco said, rubbing his gloved hands together. Ginny smiled up at him, noticing his nose and cheeks were a bright pink.

"If only we had brooms!"

"I could try summoning mine from my room, but I refuse to give in to every single one of your whims, Weasley."

Ginny giggled, clutching the cloak tighter around her. They reached the large oak tree in the middle of the park.

"Ok, as lovely as this all is - my arse is freezing. Can we go back?"

"In a minute. Just breath the air," he said. He closed his eyes and sighed. Ginny obeyed, breathing deeply, keeping her eyes focused on him. His flushed face relaxed and slowly he opened his eyes, meeting hers. They stood like that a few minutes, each watching the other, unable to look away.

"Alright, Ginny," he said.

"What?"

"I'll show you my stupid Daydream. But you have to promise me something."

Ginny shivered a moment at the familiarity of those words.

"Any - anything," she whispered.

"Well, two things actually - first - you have to show me your Daydreams - and second - you have to promise that you'll stop seducing me," he said, his deep voice lowered to a near whisper.

"What do you mean?" Ginny was shocked. "I have not been seducing you!"

"Well, then, you have to stop whatever it is you're doing to make me...you - you'll have to stop..." He cleared his throat, letting his eyes roam over the park. "Let's head back now."

"Oh, right - we should head back now - now that we've finally come to the crux of the matter!"

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling her back towards Number 12. She was not about to give in and wrenched her hand from his grip. She glowered at him while rooting herself to her spot.

"Don't be difficult, come on," he said, gesturing back up the road.

"I have _not_ been seducing you!"

"Oh, Merlin," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Before she could move to react, he closed the distance between them with two sweeping steps, gathered her in his arms and threw her over his shoulder. He started walking back towards headquarters, ignoring her indignant cries the whole way.

* * *

Draco deposited her in the armchair near the fireplace and, while catching his breath, he drew his wand to light the fire.

"Merlin, you're not as light as I'd have thought," he panted, removing his coat. He smoothed his hair, smirking at the glare she was shooting up at him.

"I can't believe you," she muttered, sinking into the cloak around her. His cloak. She inhaled his heady scent, only distantly aware that he was watching her.

He knelt down on the hearth rug, and gestured for her to join him. She sighed and pushed the cloak off her shoulders. She unbuttoned her coat and left both in the chair, sliding down to her knees in front of him.

"Look into my eyes," he said, staring at her intently.

"Oh please, look who's seducing who now!"

"Weasley - just do it!"

She shook her head, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and she looked up into his eyes.

One moment she saw the steely gray of his eyes. Then the deep black of his pupils.

Then she was staring at a large library, books lining every wall in ornate shelves. There was a small spiral staircase in the corner, leading to a catwalk, with access to the higher shelves. An enormous fireplace, of white marble and gray granite, was roaring with orange flames. Ginny turned to see a heavy oak desk behind her, at which a handsome blond haired man was sitting, doodling on a parchment, sighing contentedly and completely ignoring her.

She realized she was in Draco's memory. This was his Daydream. And he was in his Manor, which was beautiful beyond words. She went back to admiring the silent room when a sudden pop startled her. A small house elf stood by the door, wringing his hands.

"Master? A young lady to see you, sir! She is waiting in the parlor, she is wanting to see you, sir!"

"Who is it?" His voice was gruff, sounding annoyed at being disturbed.

"I not know, Master, I has never seen her..."

"I'll see to it. Dismissed," he stood and waved his hand at the elf.

Ginny ran to follow Draco through the large double doors of the library. She followed him down several hallways and they entered an elegant sitting room - equally large and charming.

Ginny could see someone sitting at the chaise, her back turned to them. By the red locks of hair and the colorful dress, Ginny could tell that it was herself. She drew a gasp, clamping a hand over her mouth, covering up her startled giggles.

"Can I help you, Miss?" asked Draco's deep voice, as he strode forward. The girl turned to look at him, smiling.

"I should hope so!"

"Weasley? You've interrupted very important work," he said, in a low, husky voice. "Now tell me what you want."

Ginny watched herself stand and grasp the lapels of Draco's shirt. She pulled him down, brushing her mouth over his.

"You."

Ginny blinked and found herself staring into gray eyes, letting out a deep breath. She was back to reality, kneeling across from Draco in the small study of Order headquarters.

"Very important work? You were doodling!" she grinned, unable to hold back more giggles. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't you see, Weasley? You have to stop whatever it is you're doing. I can't be having such ridiculous thoughts about you!"

"You didn't even let me see the good part! I could tell it was about to get interesting," she laughed, waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, that's right, laugh at me. Fine!" He growled. "Friends, she says!"

"Was that Legilimency?"

"Yes."

"And if I think about my Daydreams, you'll be able to...see them?"

"I think so."

"Alright, then. Look into my eyes," she said, smiling wide, mimicking the eerie manner of a Seer.

"Somehow I think I'm going to regret this," he whispered, leaning forward and obeying her.

* * *

Author's Note:

So many lovely, supportive reviews! You're really spoiling me! I love it!

I really hope you like this rollercoaster of a chapter. It took me on quite a ride, and I couldn't do much except get swept along with it. It's again lacking slightly in true plot, but I think it's pretty good that way. ;-)

Sorry it was awfully long - I just couldn't figure out where to end it!

Many of you are waiting for that kiss - and man, I'm really milking it, aren't I? I'm sorry. I can't help it. I really want it to mean something. It's going to be something they each have to really want and totally fight for it.

And when it happens. dreamy sigh

Anyway -

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Home Away From Home

* * *

Clocks

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Home Away From Home

* * *

His silver eyes stared unbelievingly into her warm brown eyes. 

"I bet it's cabin fever," Ginny said, trying to keep the mood light, though her fingers were trembling and her palms were sweaty.

"What's that?" He was pressing his hand to his forehead, checking his temperature. She smiled.

"Being stuck here, you know, together. It's enough to drive us crazy," she shrugged.

"Oh. Right," Draco said, lowering his eyes, a delicate pink flush forming across his cheeks. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the awkwardness of the moment. She rooted around for something appropriate to say.

"Er...so your Manor is beautiful," she said, twisting the hem of her skirt in her fingers. He shrugged one shoulder, tracing a pattern on the rug with his finger.

"Was that your home? In the second Dream?"

"Yes, that was the Burrow, in all it's glory," Ginny chuckled uncomfortably.

"It was...nice."

Ginny laughed. "You don't have to lie. You want to say something like...it's a right hovel compared to your -"

"A house does not need to be a mansion to be a home. The Manor is large and empty and cold... I mean, it's home to me, but it's always been rather lonely."

"The Burrow's quite the opposite - it's small but warm and comfortable, crowded and inviting..."

"Your mum's a bit of a packrat, isn't she?"

"Come off it," she smiled, glad they'd reached a comfortable topic - they were each missing home.

"Do you want to come with me? When I go to the Manor?" He was looking up at her, with an uncharacteristic timid look in his eyes.

"I'd like that. But shouldn't I stay back to work on the potion?"

"Oh, well most of the ingredients are ready, we're a bit ahead of schedule. I think we could afford to take a day off."

"You got any open fields on your estate?"

He arched an eyebrow at this, clearly thinking of the first Daydream she'd shown him. He nodded slowly, uncertainly.

"Think we could go for a fly? You know, on brooms?"

He smiled, broadly, and nodded again, this time more enthusiastically. Ginny was taken aback a moment by the way the simple gesture lit up his face. Like her silly Daydreams. Where his smile transformed his face and he was almost...friendly...and happy.

She was about to comment on his charming smile, wondering if he'd react with a blush or a boast, when they heard the front door slam open, voices floating up from the foyer.

He stood, pulling out his wand and placing himself between the door of the study and her. She smiled at his protective instinct, finding the gesture quite different, and far more flattering, from the bothersome nature of her brothers.

"Maybe it's Tonks?" she suggested, peaking around his arm, up at him.

"Then we'd have heard the umbrella stand," he said seriously. A moment's pause...and they both started to laugh. Poor Tonks. Her arch nemesis was that awful troll's leg.

The mood in the room changed in an instant and Ginny couldn't help but wonder where their conversation might have led if they hadn't been interrupted.

* * *

"Tea?" 

"Watch out for those eggs, those are important."

"I'm not touching the stove, Draco - relax."

"I'd like tea, please, how about you, Ron?"

"Does Mum know you're here?" Ginny asked, settling herself beside Draco at the scrubbed kitchen table. Hermione was bustling about with the tea service. Ron was eyeing Draco carefully, while Harry yawned wide and stretched.

"Of course she doesn't know, and we're only here for a quick refresh. We'll be out again in a bit," Ron explained.

"Ron, you want tea?"

"Oh," he said, watching with narrowed eyes as Hermione served Draco. "Yeah."

"Where have you lot been? I thought you were at the Burrow for a few days."

"Yes, just two days. Needed that break," said Harry, blowing to cool his tea. "Been out there since. We headed a raid down south, before coming back here..." He looked like he could barely keep his eyes open.

"A raid? What sort of raid?" Ginny asked. Instead of answering, Harry yawned again. "And you're leaving again tonight? Just stay until morning, you look exhausted," Ginny said, avoiding the arched eyebrow on the blond beside her.

"Catch anyone?" Draco asked, sipping his tea, demurely.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Malfoy," growled Ron.

"Well, yes I_would_," he snarled back, using the same tone as Ron.

"Stop it, both of you," said Harry.

"Well, we took your advice, Draco. We were spotted by the Death Eaters and we managed two captures - the Carrows, was it? Yes, there will be Ministry dealings and publicity as well. It worked wonderfully," said Hermione, toasting Draco with her cup.

"Of course, now we'll have to be very careful the next few weeks," said Ron, frowning at Draco.

Ginny struggled to keep up with this conversation. She saw the smug look on Draco's face and knew that he wouldn't tell her about this development. Perhaps she could get some information out of Hermione later.

"This is amazing, did you make this, Draco?" Hermione was standing by the color-coded schedule on the wall, taking in the detail, noting how far along they had come with the potion.

"Yes, needed something to keep little Weasley in line," he drawled. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. For some reason, Ron seemed to find their interaction a bit comforting, because he stopped glaring at Draco and shrugged.

"Oh," yawned Harry, "Perhaps we should have some coffee instead...Anyone know a spell for that?" He was eyeing the contents of his teacup, accusingly.

"Hermione, look at him," Ginny implored, gesturing at Harry. "Just stay the night."

"It's not really my decision, Ginny," Hermione said, sipping her tea primly.

"Harry, she's right, we may as well stay the night," Ron shrugged.

"Alright, a few hours of sleep and we're out early tomorrow." Harry stood, blinking lazily. He gestured at Ginny to follow him. He left the kitchen, starting up the stairs.

"Go on, we'll be up in a minute," said Ron.

Ginny rose from the table, abandoning her tea, pausing a moment at the door, looking over her shoulder. Hermione resumed perusing the schedule, asking Draco questions about their progress while Ron shuffled to the cupboard, rummaging for biscuits. When the kitchen door shut behind her, she rushed to follow Harry.

"You alright, Harry?"

He was slowly stomping up the staircase to the room that he usually shared with Ron. He stretched and from behind him, Ginny noticed his shirt rode up, revealing a bit of his back.

"As good as I can be, I suppose," he answered, twisting the doorknob to his room and tumbling in. She followed him in and shut the door quietly. He stumbled a bit to the bed and sat down heavily.

"Did you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah - I've been wanting to ask how you've been coping with Malfoy?"

"He's really been alright. We've been pretty busy working on the potion, Mum came by yesterday for dinner. Things are fine, Harry, don't have to worry," she smiled, sitting down on Ron's bed, crossing her legs under her.

"Oh, but I_do _have to worry, Ginny," he said, bending to untie his trainers. He removed them and started peeling off his socks, wriggling his toes.

"And why is that, Harry? Worried about big, bad Malfoy? Worried he'll do something nasty to the little girl? Make me cry?"

"I'm worried about you. He's not a good guy, it's just not in him. You need to be careful. And keep your distance."

"How ironic," she sighed. Hadn't he told her the very same advice - keep a distance?

"What's ironic?"

"He told me the same thing."

"Well, that goes to show that he may be bad, but at least he's smart. So work on the potion, but don't get attached or anything. He's a Death Eater, for crying out loud."

"He's as much a Death Eater as I am, Harry."

"That doesn't make sense. You don't know what you're - "

"Don't tell me I don't make sense! I do, too! He was forced into it, like I was with the whole Chamber - "

He stood up.

"Ginny, you don't have a damn Mark on your arm! He took that Mark willingly, but you didn't try to give Tom Riddle your soul on purpose."

She unfolded her legs and stood, as well.

"And how would you know, Harry?"

"What?"

"I know I never brought this up, but did you ever think to ask me about it? How I felt about it? How I feel about it now? If I ever thought about it? You never cared about it before - so don't talk about it like you know anything!"

"What? You never told me...I didn't ask because...Well you didn't want to give him your soul, did you?"

"No, of course not, don't be daft. Anyway, I was saying that he didn't want to take the Mark, either - he was forced into it - Voldemort threatened to kill him," Ginny paused when Harry snorted, "He was trying to protect his family - "

"Yeah, I know all about that. He told me the same rubbish. Protecting his family. As if they're worth protecting! He should have just refused and let them die, it would have saved us all a lot of trouble!"

"How dare you?" Ginny's hands clenched into tight fists. "That's the cruelest thing you could say about someone's family, Harry! And coming from you, someone who's lived without his parents his whole life, I thought you'd have more sympathy than that!"

"You've had the pleasure of meeting his father, Ginny - and you know what a bastard he is - and you may not have gotten to know his mother, but she's - "

"Stop it!" she screeched, shoving him in the chest. Harry was shocked for a moment. Then he looked down at her with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want us to fight over this. I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn me?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, almost knowing exactly where this was leading.

"Y-yes," he faltered, "Your mum let slip that you two were getting along...what'd she say...'swimmingly'...and I can't have that!"

"You can't have that! What does it matter to you?"

Harry heaved a sigh. The conversation was apparently not going as he'd have liked. He took a step toward her and lightly put his hands on her shoulders. When she didn't pull away, he stepped closer, letting his hands slide down her arms to take hold of her hands.

"I care about you, Ginny."

She froze at the words, unable to react. Her mind raced, trying to recall him ever using that phrase. The closest he'd ever come to admitting his feelings was '_I like you very much'_, a phrase over which she'd been ecstatic for a week.

And for a moment, she wished these new words had a greater impact on her than they did.

Before he could lean down closer to her, there was a rough knock at the door and it swung open. Ron bustled in, looking slightly surprised at the intimate stance between his little sister and his best friend.

"I have to go," Ginny murmured, pulling away from Harry. "There are fresh towels in the loo, Mum changed your sheets, should be fine... There's a lantern under there... Of course, you lot can use your wands for light. I'll just go check on Hermione and get to bed as well. Good night," Ginny called as she left the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it breathlessly.

* * *

"What are you doing? Get to bed," Draco said. He was sitting at the kitchen table, thumbing through a Potions text, not bothering to look up at her. 

Ginny ignored him, starting to wash the teacups by hand. Her mind was still racing from talking to Harry.

She kept wondering why she wasn't thinking about his shirt riding up, like she had when Draco's shirt had done the same thing. She kept wondering why Harry's delicate touch seemed very inadequate, for Merlin's sake, they'd already snogged countless times. She kept wondering at his choice of words - he cared for her? - and she wondered why she felt nothing about it.

A teacup slipped from her soapy hand, landing with a crash in the sink, where it broke. She swore loudly. A shard scratched her finger, leaving a small cut.

"Let me see," Draco called. He didn't stand up, but he looked up at her expectantly, holding out his hands.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Just let me see it, Weasley," he drawled, standing up. He walked around to the sink. He waved his wand and the teacup was reformed. "Picked up that spell fom my clumsy cousin."

"Tonks?"

"She's frighteningly good at spells of that sort. Tell me what I should do for this," he said, taking her hand in his large one. She swallowed and couldn't stop it from trembling.

"I don't know," she answered, looking up at him. He frowned.

"I thought you wanted to be a Healer. You should know some basic things by now," he said.

"We don't usually get things this minor healed up. And if it's bad, we'd go to the Hospital Wing or at home, my mum usually does the healing. She's got a decent book of simple spells for minor stuff. But it's at the Burrow," Ginny said, looking up to see Draco examining her small wound carefully. She smiled at his gentle manner.

He let go of her hand and summoned a long strip of linen and a roll of tape. He wound the linen around her finger.

"Is that too tight?"

"No, it's fine."

"This is really rather pathetic. For someone aspiring to be a Healer. Having her own wounds tended to in this manner. I mean, honestly, Weasley."

She stayed silent as he taped the linen tightly in place. He leaned down over her, inspecting her bandaged finger. "That better?"

"Yes. Thank you," she managed to answer. Their proximity, the tender way he was holding her hands, leaning down close -_oh God, was that his cologne _- was all making her a little dizzy.

"So what were you so galled about?" he grinned at her, arching an eyebrow.

"I was not galled. I'm not angry," she answered, pulling her hand from his warm grasp. He straightened and stared down at her, eyebrow still arched.

"Right, Weasley," he drawled, sitting back down. "So what did Potter want to tell you? To stay away from me?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she answered.

"And what'd you say? That you'd be a good girl and keep away from the dirty Death Eater?"

"Is that what I should have said? Oh, bugger, and there I wasted all that time defending you," she said, trying to sound casual, as she examined her dressed finger.

"Why on Earth would you do something as stupid as that?"

"It's stupid? To defend your friends?"

"Ah, there you go again, saying we're friends," he smirked.

She swallowed nervously before looking up at him. "So about earlier?"

"Yes?" His eyes locked with hers.

"Are we going to pretend that stuff didn't happen?"

"Well, technically, it didn't happen - "

"You know what I mean, Draco," she cut in, her voice was a whisper.

"Look, it's like you said - we're just stuck here together - that's all. It's not as though you fancy me or anything."

Before she could think, her mouth was open with words spilling out. "And if I did?"

He stared at her a moment, as though taking her in for the first time. He lowered his eyes slowly.

"Look, Weasley," he said in a quiet, patient voice, "You're just interested in me because for month I've been the only male you've had any contact with - who isn't your father or your brother. Or Potter," he added as an afterthought, "Who's actually enough to turn you off to boys all together."

She let out an uneasy breath, hoping it sounded like a laugh._Oh no, now I'll be all nervous around him, oh no! _

"It's alright, Weasley. We both know - we both - " He broke off, his voice oddly heavy with emotion, leaving unsaid what they were both thinking.

They were both thinking that they were not meant for each other. Not meant meant to be together.

And yet, here they were.

They were relying on each other in their times of need, depending on one another in times of weakness, and watching as their strange imprisonment developed into an even stranger friendship.

Ginny shrugged. "Aren't you going to bed? It's late."

"Yes, I suppose we should. We'll try to finish up the moonstone by noon tomorrow. That way there's little left to do when your mother comes around. And if she's free and if I ask nicely, she'll make that splendid roast of hers," he said as he stood and gathered his notes and potions book.

"That's one of my favorites!"

"Judging by your weight, Weasley, you have many favorites!" he said, having to run up the stairs to avoid Ginny's physical attack.

* * *

"Hermione, what were you all talking about last night? The raid?" 

She looked up from the heavy book she'd been flipping through.

"Well, it was all Malfoy - er, Draco's idea. He'd said he probably wasn't the only one who noticed that since the funeral, Harry'd basically disappeared off the radar," Hermione said. Ginny gave her a confused look and she reiterated, "Er, basically he'd been off the map."

"Ok, so what?"

"So, Malfoy's point was that if we've disappeared like that, where nobody knows where we are, what we're doing, we'll be raising all sorts of suspicions."

"Well, who cares what the Ministry thinks? And most people must realize by now that the papers are all - "

"But, you see, it's not the Ministry or the Prophet that we're worried about. Draco suggested that if we wanted to continue our secret mission without rousing the suspicion from Voldemort and his followers - we should make it appear as though we're only in hiding to try and root out some Death Eaters! That way, there's not much suspicion as to what we're really doing." Hermione looked rather proud.

"And what are you really doing?" Ginny asked, looking hopeful.

"We're - " Hermione deflated a little. "Nice try, Ginny. Anyway, I can tell you that Draco's idea has been pretty clever and it's worked well so far. If we want to go up North, without anyone knowing - we stage a huge raid down South, act like we're planning on sticking around there. Meanwhile, it's been the Order doing most of the dirty work. And it's actually been a lucky coincidence that we actually managed to catch quite a few Death Eaters in this manner."

"What's going to happen to them?"

"A trial, I suppose. But you know how those go. They're all going to Azkaban, regardless of what they say. And don't get me wrong, most of them deserve it. But those who don't - "

"Like Draco."

"They'd need a miracle to keep them out. They'd actually need someone like Dumble - " Hermione snapped her mouth closed, and Ginny sighed. Both girls stared sullenly into their teacups.

"I really miss him. I don't know what we'll do without him," Hermione sighed.

"He was so wonderful to me," Ginny whispered. Hermione looked at her questioningly. "He used to have me up to his office once a month for tea. Just me, him, and some lemondrops. He confided in me that the lemondrops were loaded with Veritaserum."

Hermione gasped. "I've always suspected something of the sort!"

"That was a joke, Hermione. He sure loved his candy, though."

They both went back to staring into their teacups. It was a few moments before the kitchen door smoothly opened. Draco Malfoy entered, wearing his pajamas and his thick silk dressing robe, looking slightly uncomfortable after seeing Hermione.

"I thought you'd have left by now," he muttered, his hands instinctively trying to adjust his mussed hair.

She'd seen him like this for many mornings. The pajamas and the dressing robe. His tousled hair. When she thought about it, cracking eggs over a pan, or watching sausages sizzle, she figured it was a rather intimate thing. Seeing each other every morning, in pajamas, undone. Unmade. Something they shared from the beginning, as though it were rather natural, completely normal.

But suddenly, Ginny felt rather uncomfortable about seeing Draco in this state. It made her feel very hot, her face flushed. Ginny's arm jerked toward her, a nervous twitch, sending her teacup crashing to the floor.

"Oh bugger, I'll get that," she mumbled, leaning down. Her arm other arm swept across the table, knocking over the sugar bowl. Ginny realized she probably was likely to do more damage with each move, so she straightened up, arms at her sides and stared ahead at Hermione.

Hermione waved her wand and reformed the teacup on the floor. She righted the sugarbowl with her free hand, and she leaned conspiratorially over the table and whispered, "Tonks? Is that you?" Ginny shot her a glare.

Draco bent to pick up the teacup on the floor. He placed it in the sink. "Nice work, Weasley! Two cups in as many days! Going for a record?"

"Oh, stuff it, Malfoy," she said, determined to sit absolutely still.

"Well at least you didn't hurt yourself this time," he said, smirking.

Hermione stood and shuffled to the door, saying, "I'd better see what's keeping those boys. We should have been out of here an hour ago!"

Draco sat in his place and pulled the plate of toast closer. He reached for a small knife and turned to Ginny. She propped her head up on her elbow and looked at him expectantly. He pressed his lips together and then started to chuckle.

Ginny was momentarily distracted by his musical laugh. She felt something squishy on her elbow but couldn't tear her eyes away from his sparkling gray eyes to check what it was.

He leaned closer to her, his eyes still full of mirth. He smirked and said, "Can you pass the butter, please?"

Horrified, she realized what was seeping through the elbow of her sleeve.

* * *

"That's quite a mountain of moonstone powder, dear," commented Ginny's mother, opening the door to the oven. She waved her wand and guided the roast to the table, which Ginny had set for three. 

"You should see the amount of ginger roots in the fridge," she replied, dryly.

"Yes, well, seems you'll be ready to start brewing," her mum said, placing a bowl of sauteed potatoes beside the roast. She checked the stove, where green beans were boiling in a small pot beside the dragon eggs.

"I suppose so," Ginny said.

"I think that's everything. Why don't you call Draco? I'll open us a bottle of wine," said Molly. Ginny raised her eyebrows, amused, as she went up the stairs to the study. Draco was reviewing another set of owls that Mrs. Weasley had brought. She'd also mentioned that Draco would be allowed to go to the Manor the next day, accompanied by Tonks.

Ginny knocked at the door to the study. She turned the doorknob with trepidation.

"Time for your roast, Draco," she said, watching him roll up a parchment.

"Our roast, Weasley," he said, grinning at her.

"You finished with those?"

"Yes, only just."

"She's opening wine."

"That'll be lovely. I mentioned it last time. That a nice red would go great with her roast."

Ginny grinned. He used the word i _lovely /i _to describe dinner with her and her mother. It made her heart flutter a bit.

She shuffled behind him, following him back down to the kitchen. They entered to find that Molly had poured the wine and also lit several candles at the table.

"Mrs. Weasley, you really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble," he said as he sat at his place, pulling a napkin across his lap. "Your meals are delectable even without such embellishments."

"Come now, it's the least I can do to change up the scenery for both of you. Please sit. Ginny, here," she directed Ginny to the seat beside Draco. She sat nervously, because, though she'd managed to avoid further embarrassment in front of Draco since breakfast, she was afraid that she'd have worse luck during dinner.

"Tonks has been assigned to take you to the Manor tomorrow," Molly said taking a sip from her goblet.

Ginny glanced at Draco, wondering if he'd remembered inviting her along.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'd like to ask your permission to take Ginevra with us," he said.

"No need with such formalities, Draco. And why would you want to take her? She'll just be bothersome, really," Molly said, taking a bite.

"Mum!"

"No, I've promised her a day out. There won't be an issue of safety. We'll be going to a private location, with an Auror guard. If it's alright, with you, of course."

"Alright, she can go."

"Yes!" cried Ginny, sloshing her wine from her goblet as she punched the air with her other hand a little too excitedly.

Draco arched an eyebrow and tucked into the roast.

* * *

"Why'd you have to ask permission like that?" 

"What? From your mother?"

"Yeah, I mean what was that all about?"

He shrugged, "I'm sorry. I thought that's how one is polite."

"Yeah, maybe like a hundred years ago! Besides I'm my own person. I do as I please."

Draco laughed at this. "You're underage. Therefore you still answer to your parents."

"That's totally unfair."

They heard the front door open, soon followed by the clatter of the umbrella stand.

"That'll be Tonks. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just need my coat...Oh! I don't have my broom!" she said, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"There will be plenty in the broom shed. Shall we?"

Ginny followed him up the stairs to the foyer, adjusting her sweater. She straightened her plait, tucking any stray hairs in place.

They met Tonks, who was righting the umbrella stand, muttering curses under her breath. Her hair and eyes were both a dark green, mostly likely to match the robes she was wearing.

"Wotcher, Malfoy. Ginny. Before we go, I wanna get a few things straight," Tonks said, wagging her finger at them. "I want you both carrying your wands."

Draco flicked his wrist and his wand was in his fingers. With a wave and a whisper, he summoned Ginny's wand from her room. Ginny took it in her hand, its weight and length almost foreign to her, after a long disuse.

"And if I tell you to run, you'll do so. If I tell you to apparate, you'll come straight back here, understood?"

"I don't know how to apparate."

"Then you stick close to Malfoy, he'll get you here, no problem."

Ginny nodded.

"And finally, worst case scenario - I have a small box of Bertie Bott's beans in my robes pocket - "

"In case we're hungry?" drawled Draco, with a smirk, swirling his cloak around his shoulders.

"No, you prat, it's a Portkey. Just activate it by saying i _activo /i . _Ginny will remember it from that day in Knockturn Alley. You, of course, were unconscious," she said to Draco. He had the good grace to look a bit embarrassed. Tonks smiled and opened the front door.

"But we wanted to ride brooms out over the fields," Ginny said, following Tonks outside. It was very cold, the air biting at her cheeks.

"Grab a coat or something, Weasley," Draco said, pulling a thick jacket from the wall mounted hooks by the door.

"That one's not mine," Ginny said, as he thrust it into her hands.

"It's mine, and it's very expensive and very warm. Now put it on and hush," he said, pushing her along the pathway to catch up with Tonks. She shrugged it on and inhaled the cold air, mixed mildly with the scent of Draco's cologne. He was right - it was very warm.

* * *

The three of them stood outside the tall fence, reorienting themselves and taking in their surroundings. Tonks looked all around and even pulled out a strange contraption of bronze and glass. It spun quietly in her hand a few moments, and this was apparently satisfactory, because she indicated for Draco to open the gates. 

He used his wand to tap the large Malfoy emblem on the lock. The two metal gates swung inside, admitting them. Their feet made loud, echoing crunching sounds as they walked up the gravel pathway. Tonks get the instrument balanced on her palm while her eyes flitted all around them. Draco was stony-faced and hugging his cloak tightly around him.

Ginny's eyes looked up at the huge edifice that stood before them, across the rolling greens. It was a large, white building with many large windows. It loomed silently at the end of the path.

The grounds were large, with hedges and vines, most were looking recently overgrown. There weren't many flowers, only white jasmine along the front of the house.

They followed the path directly up to the front of the Manor, Draco in the lead, Ginny right behind him and Tonks bringing up the rear, mindful of their surroundings.

"Wow," Ginny murmured, following Draco up the steps to the wide porch. They stopped in front of the massive white door. There was a large pewter knocker shaped like a snake. Draco took out his wand again and tapped it.

The door swung open, granting them into the marble tiled foyer.

"Oh, Merlin, it's freezing in here," whined Tonks.

"It'll heat up with a little time. Besides it's nothing a couple of charms can't take care of," said Draco, removing his cloak and setting it on a mahogany banister. He waved his wand, warming himself, and did the same for Ginny as she removed the coat she'd borrowed.

"This place..." she said, tilting her head back to admire the carved wooden ceiling. Draco led them down an unlit hallway.

"It's pathetic, isn't it? This was all twelve generations of wizards could afford? Rubbish, I say," Tonks giggled, after lighting her wand.

A few portraits hanging in guilded frames on the wall seemed to awaken. They were all glaring at Tonks with superior expressions. She ignored them, smiling cheekily.

Ginny recognized the room that Draco entered as the library. It was dark and dusty, but it was still the same room that she'd seen in Draco's Daydream. Looking closely, Ginny noticed that more than half the books were missing, leaving the shelves looking very bare.

"Where'd all the books go?"

"I sold them to pay off some of my father's debts. They were all full of Dark magic, anyway," he said, walking over to the cluttered desk. There were piles of boxes and an assortment of trinkets and books.

Ginny approached, looking at a beautiful crystal ball. She reached forward to touch it and Tonks grabbed her wrist.

"No touching!"

"Yes, won't you two lovely ladies please start up a fire and have a seat over there," he gestured to the fireplace and two overstuffed armchairs in front it. "Way over there."

He started looking through a book, scanning a parchment and looking over the items on the desk, taking a quick inventory.

"I just wanted to look...I was just..." Ginny pouted as Tonks guided her to the cold fireplace. Tonks started a large, roaring fire with a spell.

"No touching," said Tonks, yawning. She cast another spell over the flames, making the flames shimmer with sparks.

"What was that for?"

"To limit floo access."

"Oh. Tonks, don't you think it's important that I learn to apparate?"

"Well, yes," she answered, warily. "Eventually."

"I mean, I know I'm underage and all, but shouldn't I learn for emergencies?"

"I suppose. I can ask your mother what she thinks. Maybe he can teach you."

"Who?"

"Draco."

"Oh. Why do you have to ask my mother? I'm a big girl!"

Tonks grinned at her, sleepily. She was trying to get comfortable in the armchair.

"We know, Ginny, we know," she mumbled, heaving a deep sigh and closing her eyes.

Ginny turned to stare into the flames of the fire.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes lazily. The room was silent, save for the roar of the fire. She felt very hot, a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. She sat up and stretched, looking across at the empty armchair in front of her. Tonks was not there. 

Ginny stood, yawning, and saw that the desk was completely cleared and Draco was no longer in the room. She pulled the wand from her pocket and walked to the doorway. The corridor outside the library was very cool, a refreshing blast to her skin. She adjusted the neck of her sweater and looked both ways before starting for the foyer.

Her old trainers squeaked with each step on the polished wood floors. It was dark and she couldn't make out the walls, but she was fairly certain that several of the portraits were whispering to each other.

She reached the foyer and from the large windows surrounding the front door, she could see it was reaching late afternoon. _So much for flying_, she thought, wistfully. She stood there, looking out a window for several moments, watching the sun settling amongst the trees bordering the fence of the estate.

In the silence, she could hear voices. They were coming from upstairs.

She gripped her wand and made her way slowly up the grand staircase. She reached a large round landing, a hallway to her left, a hallway to her right. She stopped to listen for the voices again. She got distracted by the painting in front of her.

On the wall at the top of the stairs was a lifesize portrait of the Malfoys. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. They looked very regal and sublime. Lucius Malfoy was scowling down at her. Narcissa was stony-faced with an arched eyebrow, taking in Ginny's appearance. Draco was sitting in a chair, looking for all the world, bored out of his skull. He pointed to the hallway on her left.

Ginny found that, indeed, the voices were coming from the left. She shot the Draco in the painting a grin and set off in that direction.

She moved slowly, stealthily, making sure her shoes didn't emit a single sound. She held her wand in front of her and started down the darkened hallway. She could make out some words of the conversation. It sounded like they were coming from the room at the end of the hallway, the door on the right.

"...Oh bugger...better healer..."

"...fine, just leave..."

"Maybe...call Molly..."

"No!"

"Fine...burned badly..."

"...make an ointment..."

By this time, Ginny was standing outside the door, listening to Draco and Tonks.

"Alright, fine. Let me get you back to Headquarters, so you can make that ointment and get some rest. Let me go wake Ginny. She's going to be disappointed - "

"No need to wake her, she's right outside the door."

Ginny pushed open the door and eyed the elaborate bedroom. It was decorated in green and gold, with heavy drapes and dark-wooded furniture. There was a leather lounge near the window and a desk in another corner. Tonks gasped and spun to face her with her wand.

"Honestly, how do you always know when I'm eavesdropping? I mean I didn't even make a sound," Ginny said, her hands on her hips. Draco just smirked and shrugged. Then he immediately winced. She saw that his shirt hanging around him, unbuttoned, his exposed chest looking lobster red. He self-consciously pulled his shirt closed, even though this seemed to cause him further pain.

"What happened?" Ginny looked from Draco to Tonks. Both stayed silent. She took a step towards Draco. "Well, let me see - " Her foot caught on a rug and she stumbled.

"Weasley, we've already determined you're a worthless Healer, so don't bother. Let's just go home, I can take care of this myself."

Tonks ushered Ginny from the room as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

"Did...did he just call 12 Grimmauld Place _'home'_?" Ginny whispered to Tonks as they walked down the hall.

* * *

Ginny walked up the stairs, balancing a tray in her arms. She kicked at Draco's door and it swung open. She found him standing in front of his mirror, his shirt hanging off his shoulders, a small tub of gel in his hand. He was dabbing delicately at the inflamed skin on his stomach. 

"I brought you dinner."

"Should I pray that you don't spill it all over me? What's with you tripping over your own feet, lately?"

"I have not!"

"Whatever. Thank you for supper. Now, I need some privacy." His finger dragged across a particularly tender part of the burn and the tub slipped from his hand.

"I'll do it," she said, stepping forward to pick up the tub, and turning him, so that he leaned against the dresser. "What happened?"

She scooped a liberal amount onto two fingers, noting the icy sting of the gel.

"I..." He stiffened when her fingers rubbed firmly across his stomach. She took a deep breath and blew over it. She looked up to see his eyes flutter closed.

She repeated the motion, another scoop of gel, a little higher on his abdomen, another cool breath. She swore she saw him shiver.

"One time, my mother scalded herself pretty badly with a kettle of hot water," she whispered, scooping out more gel. She applied it firmly to his chest, following the splash of red skin. Her fingers brushed over the dull pink scar he'd shown her ages ago. "And...this was how my dad healed her fingers. He...dabbed on the ointment and he blew a cold breath on it..."

Ginny took another scoop and as she applied it to his chest, she noticed his head fell back. She let her breath dance over the icy ointment. He shivered again. She watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

Experimentally, she let her cool breath play over his breastbone. She followed the curve of his collarbone. She tried a hot breath over the crook where his shoulder meet his neck and he reacted with a groan, his hands clenched on the dresser that was holding him up. She nuzzled her nose against the soft skin of his neck, inhaling his spicy cologne. When she reached his jaw, she flicked out her tongue, tentatively tasting.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away, sending her a searing look directly into her eyes. He exhaled, shakily.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ginny blinked, and dumbly stared down at the tub of gel in her hand. Before she could speak, he snorted and started to button up his shirt.

"I...I don't know what came over m-me," she admitted, starting to shiver a little herself.

"There you go again," he muttered, angrily, fumbling with the top button on his shirt. He seemed to realize he'd buttoned the shirt all wrong and furiously began to unbutton.

"There I go what?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and tossing the tub on the dresser. She watched him struggle with the last button on his shirt and she slapped his hands away, taking up the task herself. As she buttoned, she noticed her hands were trembling. He froze again, at her proximity.

"Seducing me, or whatever it is you're doing."

"Ok, I'll admit that was a little out of line," she sighed, "But I'm honestly not doing _anything _- "

"Right! Then what exactly was your nose just doing on my neck?" He jerked away from her fingers and finished buttoning himself, taking a few steps away from her.

Her mind raced trying to think of something to say. Her mouth opened and closed several times.

"I was..." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she looked down at her fidgeting fingers. "Just smelling your cologne."

"Weasley!" He looked scandalized.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's rather nice. Besides, you can't deny we have something...some energy between - "

"We do not!"

"Right, so ifI were to kiss you right now, you'd feel nothing."

He straightened, and backed away another step, sitting on the end of his bed, watching her guardedly.

"So...should I kiss you?" She found herself wishing she'd just shut up and leave. She somehow stayed rooted to the spot and watched as Draco blushed a bold pink.

"Stop this. We've already discussed - "

"Oh ho! We've discussed it. Yes. It's not a business transaction, Draco. These are feelings. Emotions! Things you can't just suppress or disguise! I mean, there's really no point, is there?"

He rolled his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say..." she inched closer to the bed, to stand before him.

"Yes?"

"Is..."

He arched an eyebrow.

"I'm going to kiss you now," she said, licking her lips and leaning forward.

Draco grabbed her shoulders again and held her back. He was looking in her eyes, discerningly.

"Weasley, stop. Don't ruin what we have."

"And what's that, _Malfoy_?" She shrugged away from his hands hurriedly. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He stayed silent for a few moments, and they just watched each other.

"I'll need your help early tomorrow in the study. We're going to start brewing. Get to bed."

And with that, she was dismissed. She spun on the spot, letting her long hair flip over her shoulder as she left the room. She was inwardly glad that she hadn't kissed him, but was also fuming that she'd been refused.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Alright, I'm prepared for the death threats. I know everyone is still anticipating a kiss (now Ginny included) - but honestly, Draco just wasn't ready. He's keeping his distance, something he's wisely learned to do. We'll learn in the next chapter what happened at the Manor and what caused his sexy sexy injuries. Also we'll see a little more of Tonks and and learn a bit about her developing friendship with her kin, Draco. Cool.

I know this chapter needs a lot more work (especially at the Manor and towards the end) but I'm too excited about updating, that I can't care. I'm sure you're all eager to read, anyway!

So, thanks very very very very kindly for all the reviews so far! The last chapter spurred a lot of comments, mostly good so I am very pleased.

As a request, to do something a little different, I'll ask reviewers to please include their favorite part of the chapter, story, etc. Maybe a funny line, a particularly potent segment? Anything, I'd love to see what parts people are liking.

With that - PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi, fans of the Clocks! I'm so very sorry that I abandoned this story a while back. Every now and again I come back and I reread it. I still find it pretty touching and I'm always stuck at the end of Chapter 15. I wasn't sure where I was headed...

So as a start, I'm rewriting the first several chapters. A bulk of it will remain the same, but I plan to flesh out the earlier chapters a little more, and rework a few other things. So please please please keep your eye out for it!

Yours,  
EP


	17. Another Author's Note

Please check out my story Something to Believe, which is a rewrite and continuation of this story.


End file.
